


strip me out

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi Keiji is a Stripper, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Alternative Universe - Mafia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Goshiki Tsutomu is a Stripper, Kageyama Miwa is a Stripper, Kageyama Tobio is a Stripper, Kyoutani Kentarou is a Stripper, Lapdance, M/M, Misaki Hana is a Stripper, Miya Atsumu is a Stripper, Miya Osamu is a Stripper, Oikawa Tooru is a Mafia Boss, Other Additional Relationship to Be Added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pole Dancing, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Rating May Change, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Songfic, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suzumeda Kaori is a Stripper, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yakuza, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Stripper, kind of diferent sport, no beta we die like daichi, now they dance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: El club nocturno Kusatta ha vuelto a abrir sus puertas después de estar más de dos años cerrado. Dicen que sus bailarines son las personas más hermosas de toda la ciudad. Habrá que ir a comprobarlo.Recopilación de Song-Fics (o un intento de ello) centradas en el bar Kusatta y las personas relacionadas a este.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori, Akaashi Keiji/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Daishou Suguru/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hanamaki Takahiro/Suzumeda Kaori, Hirugami Sachirou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kyoutani Kentarou/Sawamura Daichi, Kyoutani Kentarou/Terushima Yuuji, Oikawa Tooru/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Goshiki Tsutomu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. beast

**Author's Note:**

> [beast](https://youtu.be/Jc-Yc2r02uA)
> 
> Se recomienda encarecidamente escuchar el capítulo con la canción. Podéis hacerlo sin. También la podéis poner solo cuando comience el baile. Podéis hacer lo que queráis.

—Oye, guapo, ¿me dedicas tu próxima actuación?

La voz del camarero tomó por sorpresa al chico, quien había estado lo suficientemente concentrado en su yo del espejo como para tener en cuenta las sombras que se movían de un lado por el rabillo de su ojo. Daishou le sonreía, con los brazos cruzados y agarrando una botella de agua fría, mientras se recostaba en el marco de la puerta. Permitió que le inspeccionara de arriba abajo con un atrevimiento típico en él, silbando contento como un simple gesto de aprobación hacia el conjunto que había seleccionado para la noche.

La temática para los espectáculos que se ofrecían en el Kusatta variaba cada viernes y sábado, sin repetir ni una sola vez en los tres meses que llevaba abierto, intentando que la antigua reputación del club se disipara de las memorias de los más viejos. La de ese día era el rock, así que la mayoría de los bailarines se habían cubierto de ropa negra y ajustada, con algunas cadenas y remaches.

Yamaguchi había sido quien, en primer lugar, había propuesto el tema. Le había echado el ojo un tiempo atrás a la chaqueta de cuero de su compañera de piso, Yachi, y prácticamente moría por una oportunidad para utilizarla. Las mangas le quedaban ajustadas y a duras penas alcanzaba su cintura, pero estaba convencido de que había valido la pena. Sus pantalones tampoco eran de él, de hecho, sino que los había cogido prestados del armario de Suga, su jefe, quien tenía más de un par de culotes de látex. Y quería estrenar una gargantilla de tachuelas y cruces que había comprado por internet hacía más de dos semanas, pero que le daba vergüenza llevar a la universidad.

Así que dio la idea tan rápido como le vino a la cabeza mientras ensayaban las coreografías el día anterior y a nadie le disgustó, a pesar de cuan apresurada era. Aunque a lo mejor se volvía un poco más complicado bailar alrededor del tubo con las botas que usaba para ir a clases todos los días, además de que iba a ser ciertamente complicado el quitarle la purpurina que ya volaba por todos lados.

—Deja de intentar ligar con Tadashi-kun —dijo Miwa antes de que a Yamaguchi se le ocurriera contestar. La miró por el cristal con una sonrisa divertida, observando cómo terminaba de maquillarse, preparándose debido a que su actuación comenzaba cuando la suya finalizase. Dio las gracias a que Saeko se había molestado en maquillarle antes de comenzar su trabajo, porque todavía no era capaz de hacer la línea de su ojo sin que esta se convirtiera en el relieve de un paisaje montañoso, siendo todo lo contrario a la profesional recta que adornaba el párpado de Miwa. —¿No tienes mesas que limpiar?

Yamaguchi soltó una pequeña carcajada, alargando la mano y recogiendo la botella de agua que Daishou le ofrecía, agradeciéndole en un suave murmuro. Agradecía que los camerinos fueran un lugar tranquilo y alejado completamente del bullicio que se escuchaba de fondo en el club, y que por ello pudiera hablar con sus amigos sin la necesidad de gritar por encima de la música.

—Solo quería darle suerte a Pecas-kun, —se quejó Daishou, fingiendo un puchero que, de nuevo, hizo reír a Yamaguchi. —hoy está más lleno que de costumbre.

—Es sábado. Los sábados suele haber más gente —resopló Miwa, sin alejar la mirada de su espejo ni por un segundo.

—Eres muy amable, Daishou-san —le sonrió Yamaguchi. Abrió la botella de agua y humedeció débilmente sus labios. La dejó a un lado de sus cosas y la reservó para después de su actuación, estando seguro de que acabaría sudado y un tanto deshidratado. Se acercó un poco más al espejo para aplicarse su brillo y, como recordando lo que el camarero había dicho, asintió: —Y, claro, el baile será todo tuyo.

—Pero tú también deja de seguirle el rollo —volvió a quejarse Miwa, intentando no poner los ojos en blanco para no estropear la pintura, aún húmeda, de sus párpados. —Suguru-kun es mucho hablar y poco hacer, de todos modos.

—Me rompes el corazón, Nee-san —se burló Daishou, esquivando con cierta facilidad el objeto no identificado que Miwa le lanzó con molestia. Lo recogió del suelo, adivinando que era una de sus brochas, y la dejó a un lado sobre el tocador de Yamaguchi. Se dio media vuelta con la intención de volver a su trabajo, pero antes de salir por la puerta, se giró para encararles. —Por cierto, Kaori, tu noviecito se ha traído a unos amigos. Y se han sentado en la mesa de los grandes.

Tanto Yamaguchi como Miwa miraron a la chica con los mismos ojos abiertos, girando su cintura sobre el taburete, un tanto sorprendidos. No todas las personas pueden sentarse en ese lugar, el que está en el centro del club y el que tiene la mejor vista al escenario, y que el novio de Kaori lo haga, de repente, solo hacía levantar las sospechas. Ella simplemente alzó sus manos en son de paz, con esa sonrisilla tonta adornando su rostro que ponía cada vez que hablaba de su chico.

—No los he conocido todavía —confesó. El resoplido de Daishou y de Miwa resonó en el cuarto a la vez.

—Pues vaya manera de presentarte… —Miwa estaba dispuesta a comenzar a despotricar sobre el novio de Kaori, seguramente quejándose acerca de que no estaba bien eso de presentar a tu pareja frente a sus amigos en el lugar en el que trabaja, cuando este es un bar nocturno especializado en bailes alrededor de un tubo. Sin embargo, Suga apareció trotando por la puerta e interrumpió cualquier otro comentario al respecto. Le echó una mirada cargada de confusión a Daishou.

—¿Tu no tienes que estar limpiando mesas?

Daishou rodó los ojos, soltando un suspiro exasperado y azotando al aire con el paño que tenía sobre su hombro. —Vale, sí, ya me voy —lloriqueó el camarero, para luego señalar a Yamaguchi con su índice, haciéndole reír de nuevo: —Suerte, bebé.

Suga ahogó una carcajada, mirando con cierta diversión al dúo, y esperó a que Daishou hubiera desaparecido por el pasillo para girarse hacia Yamaguchi.

—Ese chico no va a dejarte en paz hasta que se meta en tus pantalones. Eres consciente, ¿no?

—Sí, algo así he oído —tarareó contento Yamaguchi, colocándose una boina negra sobre su cabeza como último detalle. Miwa suspiró, a sabiendas de que cualquier cosa que surgiera a partir de esos dos acabaría mal, y Kaori se adentró en sus propios pensamientos, demasiado nerviosa como para centrarse en la conversación de sus compañeros. Suga prefirió reírse de nuevo.

—Takeda-san está subiendo al escenario para presentar la noche. ¿Ya estás preparado? —Preguntó, entonces, recordando su principal objetivo al ir al camerino. Yamaguchi asintió con la cabeza y, levantándose de un salto, se echó más colonia de la que, realmente, necesitaba. Caminó junto a Suga por el lado contrario del pasillo por el cual Daishou se había ido, asegurándose de que su atuendo se encontraba en orden, y se quedaron de pie en el borde del escenario. Takeda ya estaba ahí, en medio y rodeado por un único foco de luz, hablándole a la multitud como siempre hacía.

—Hoy se ha llenado más de lo que acostumbramos —informó Suga, observándole y rectificando la posición de su sombrero. —Según Kiyoko-san, tenemos a un par de personajes importantes. ¿Te lo puedes creer? —Se rio, un poco nervioso, mientras acariciaba el pelo de su empleado con cariño. —Saca la bestia ahí afuera, Hoshi-chan.

Yamaguchi caminó hacia el escenario cuando Takeda lo presentó ante todos como Hoshi-chan, el apodo que le habían puesto sus compañeros y que había adoptado como nombre artístico cuando comenzó a trabajar en el Kusatta. El foco se había apagado, apenas le iluminaban los leves haces de luces rojas que decoraban el escenario, su figura siendo lo único que se dejaba entrever.

No era, ni mucho menos, la primera vez que lo hacía. Llevaba trabajando un mes y medio en el club y había participado en el espectáculo todos los viernes y sábados, de una manera u otra, así que sus pasos eran duros e intensos, porque sabía lo que hacía. Aún así, el picoteo de los nervios que se asentaban en su bajo vientre cada vez que se subía al escenario conseguía marearlo día sí y día también.

Llevó su mano derecha a la parte superior del tubo y la izquierda al nivel de su cadera, enredando sus dedos en la circunferencia de acero, con sus brazos estirados y la espalda ligeramente arqueada. La música comenzó a sonar con mucha más fuerza que el ruido de las conversaciones que se mantenían en el bar y se escuchó un silbido que, aun sin prestarle demasiada atención, Yamaguchi adivinó que era de Daishou.

Su cadera empezó a moverse según el ritmo de la canción, llamando la atención de los ojos que todavía no se habían fijado en que el espectáculo ya había iniciado, y cuando la letra surgió de entre los altavoces, las luces estroboscópicas iluminaron cada centímetro de su cuerpo a la vez que se balanceaba alrededor del tubo. Enredó una de sus piernas y le echó un vistazo al público, posando con un interés fingido su mirada en la decena de hombres y mujeres que se habían reunido esa noche. Sonrió, ladeando su cabeza con un deje insinuador mientras levantaba la otra extremidad y la apoyaba encima de su antebrazo.

Un día de esos debería volver a su casa para agradecerle a su madre por todos los años que luchó contra su padre para que él pudiera asistir a sus clases de ballet. Aunque no le contaría la parte en la que confesaría estar trabajando como bailarín en un club nocturno. Tampoco era tan relevante.

Se deslizó hacia abajo con unos movimientos tranquilos de cadera, aprovechando que el principio de la melodía era suave, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para plantar sus palmas en el suelo. Lo siguió el hombro y, siendo este su apoyo, giró alrededor del tubo hasta quedar boca arriba. Con una mano agarrada del palo, inclinó una de sus piernas hacia su pecho y volvió a prestarle atención al público.

Daishou le observaba desde el fondo del club, con sus codos apoyados sobre la barra e ignorando lo que sea que le estuviera gritando Hinata, otro de los camareros. Yamaguchi flexionó un poco más su pierna, indicándole a cada una de las personas que le miraba en aquel lugar que todavía podía abrirse un poco más, por si acaso alguno estuviera lo suficientemente curioso. La bajó, entonces, clavando sus talones en el suelo.

La letra cambió y, con ella, el flujo de su cadera, volviéndose más suave, ladeando hacia adelante y hacia atrás, haciendo chocar su entrepierna con el frío tubo como si, en realidad, estuviera montando a un caballo. Se enredó en el palo antes de que el estribillo volviera a sonar, volviendo a girar sobre él hasta encontrarse boca abajo y, entonces, gateó hasta el centro del escenario.

Deslizó con naturalidad sus palmas por el suelo, arqueando su espalda hacia dentro, y abrió sus rodillas mientras levantaba la cadera. Pegó su pelvis al suelo en movimientos regulares que seguían con precisión el compás de la canción, tal y como había estado ensayando durante toda la semana, y se relamió sus labios, saboreando el sabor a menta de su brillo labial.

El ruido de la multitud hubiera dejado sordo a cualquiera, pero Yamaguchi se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de los altavoces como para que su canción fuera lo único que pudiera entender. Algunas personas se habían reunido alrededor del escenario, unas caras nuevas y otras no tanto.

En una mesa a su izquierda se había encontrado a Tsukishima, su mejor amigo, atendiendo, exasperado, a un chico con el pelo negro. Al lado de este, otros dos hombres, un grandetón con el pelo de punta (¿ese estilo de cabello continuaba llevándose en estos tiempos?) y uno más minúsculo con una cabeza de pudín. Ambos le miraban, ignorando la disputa que el camarero había comenzado con su compañero, y Yamaguchi les guiñó un ojo, ciertamente divertido.

Continuó bailando, incorporándose despacio mientras acariciaba su propio cuerpo, clavando sus rodillas en el suelo. Agarró su boina y la lanzó por los aires al lugar exacto en el que sabe que algún empleado del club la recogerá, con un poco de miedo de perderla. Era un sombrero bonito y, quizás se la podría poner algún día de invierno para ir a la universidad.

Mientras se levantaba, su mirada cayó de lleno en la mesa que se encontraba enfrente de él, a la misma altura que el escenario. Había olvidado por completo que en la mesa de los grandes se encontraban sentados el novio de Kaori y sus amigos, obviando su existencia. Se regañó mentalmente por ello. ¡No podía ignorar esa mesa, siempre eran los que dejaban una mayor propina!

Hanamaki estaba ahí, sentado a un lado del enorme sillón, hablando con el chico que tenía delante, al que no había visto en su vida. De hecho, no conocía a ninguna de las tres personas que compartían asiento con el novio de su amiga. Dos de ellos no parecían estar del todo cómodos con el ambiente, el más alto buscaba una excusa para largarse del lugar mientras que Hanamaki intentaba que se quedara. El más bajo había sido, claramente, obligado a ir. Tenía su bebida entre sus dedos y la incrustaba enfurruñado, como un niño pequeño que se había enfadado porque sus padres no habían parado por el McDonald 's de regreso a casa.

Yamaguchi sonrió a la mesa y, entonces, sus ojos cayeron en quien la presidía. El hombre ya le estaba mirando, de hecho, no había dejado de hacerlo desde que puso el pie sobre el escenario, con una intensidad que nunca había visto, ni siquiera en sus más frecuentes clientes. Era extraño, algo inesperado y nuevo, pero al bailarín no le disgustó.

Volvió a centrar sus movimientos en el tubo, deslizándose de arriba hacia abajo y de un lado al otro, rompiendo la actividad para menear su cadera, tal y como había estado haciendo durante todo el baile. Su sonrisa se agrandó con la tentación y utilizó la mano que no le estaba sujetando el palo para tocar la piel visible de sus piernas, estómago y cuello. Abrió sus labios, fingiendo jadeos que no eran escuchados por nadie, y apretó sus muslos alrededor del acero.

La mirada de aquel hombre seguía en él y a Yamaguchi le gustaba cada vez más. Era casi como si no pestañeara. Sintió que no había sitio al que pudiera correr ahora que había sido atrapado por esos oscuros ojos que brillaban bajo las luces rojas de neón y se sorprendió cuando se encontró a sí mismo pidiendo más. Quería acercarse, quería sentir esa mirada aún más cerca. Notó cómo apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa y, ansioso, se inclinaba hacia delante.

Había algo que le llenaba de orgullo cuando rompía la compostura de hombres y mujeres que parecían serios. Que se sentaban en la mesa de los grandes como si el local fuera suyo y observaban a los demás por encima del hombro. Le hacía sentir poderoso el saber que había cautivado a la persona más importante de todas entre las cuatro paredes del club.

La canción estaba a punto de terminar, pero no tenía nada de ganas de que aquel chico le dejara de mirar. En una noche como esa, cuando las estrellas se alinean, lo más probable es que una mirada así solo sea capaz de sacar a la bestia. Y Yamaguchi no podía esperar a comprobarlo. Se relamió sus labios, eliminando la poca cantidad que a esas alturas quedaba del labial, y la melodía acabó con él acostado boca abajo en el suelo. Una ligera capa de sudor adornaba su cuerpo y, repentinamente, odió su elección de atuendo. No tenía ni idea de cómo se sacaría las malditas mangas de la chaqueta sin romperlas.

Las luces se apagaron a la vez que su cuerpo, permitiendo que la última línea de la canción resonara en el antro como el eco en un barranco. Yamaguchi salió del escenario y Suga lo agarró por los hombros, medio abrazándole, un tanto orgulloso de todo lo que había mejorado en tan poco tiempo. Takeda, a su lado, le sonrió enseñándole el pulgar, y volvió a salir al escenario para presentar a la próxima bailarina. Recordó, también, que los bailes y las actuaciones privadas debían de ser pagadas por tiempo, en efectivo y por adelantado, a la gerente del club, Kiyoko.

La mujer siempre se encontraba en la única mesa cercana a la cortina, a modo de puerta, que separa el club con el pasillo de las habitaciones preparadas para ese tipo de eventos. Con dos de los agentes de seguridad a su lado, Tanaka y Daichi, se tomaban muy en serio el que solo entrara a esa sección la gente que debía, junto al acompañante correcto.

Suga acarició el pelo de Yamaguchi y, pegando su boca a su oído para que pudiera escucharlo por encima del discurso de Takeda, le pidió que se fuera a asear y descansar. Todavía le quedaba una actuación más y, después, los bailes privados, así que más le valía aprovechar cada segundo de descanso que podía.

Miwa caminó a su lado, completamente preparada con lo que ella consideraba su atuendo más rockero, y se apoyó en su brazo asegurándose de que sus plataformas estaban bien sujetas. Le preguntó por el tipo de cara que se encontraba ahí afuera y el chico se encogió de hombros, sin estar seguro de cómo responder.

—Hay mucha más gente de lo normal —admitió, aunque era algo que ella ya sabía. —Está el novio de Kaori-san con sus tres amigos.

—¿Ninguna mujer? ¿Joven? ¿Pelo claro?

Yamaguchi regañó su nariz y negó, tímidamente, con la cabeza. —No, lo siento, Miwa-san.

Miwa se incorporó, ahora inmaculada, y manoteó el aire restándole importancia al asunto. Fue arrastrada hacia el escenario por Suga, tal y como lo había hecho con él minutos atrás, y Yamaguchi lo tomó como una señal para volver a su camerino. Estiró sus brazos, desperezándolos, y entró al cuarto intentando, sin demasiado éxito, quitarse la chaqueta. Kaori estaba sentada sobre el taburete de Miwa, mirándose en el espejo, prácticamente preparada.

—¡Estás guapísima, Kaori-san! —exclamó Yamaguchi nada más verla. Se acercó, ofreciéndole la palma de su mano, la cual aceptó sin ningún problema, y le ayudó a que diera una vuelta sobre sí misma. Kaori le sonrió, un tanto nerviosa. —¿Quieres impresionar a Hanamaki-san?

—Un poco —confesó, intentando no ruborizarse. A la cabeza de Yamaguchi llegó que no estaría mal enamorarse de alguien, tal y como Kaori lo había hecho de Hanamaki. ¡Él también quería sentir ese nerviosismo por, simplemente, ver a alguien! Sonaba emocionante. Se alejó de la chica para permitir que terminara de arreglarse, despertando de la fantasía a la que había mandado a su cerebro, y caminó hasta su botella de agua, ahora bebiendo de verdad.

Unos nudillos tocaron la superficie de madera de la puerta del camerino, la cual ya se encontraba abierta, y los dos bailarines giraron sus cuerpos hacia los intrusos. El novio de Kaori, Hanamaki, se encontraba ahí, de pie y con la boca abierta y, a su lado, el hombre al que Yamaguchi había estado mirando durante su actuación.

—¡Joder, nena! ¿Me quieres dar un infarto? —Exclamó Hanamaki, sin ojos para alguien que no fuera Kaori, caminando sin ningún reparo hacia ella y abrazándola por la cintura. Con los tacones puestos, ahora estaban casi a la misma altura. Kaori se sonrojó aún más, casi opacando el colorete que se había echado minutos atrás sobre sus pómulos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que no puedes entrar… —Le regañó Kaori, sin embargo, sin un ápice de molestia en su tono de voz, dejándose manosear totalmente por su novio.

—¿Quién os ha dejado entrar? —Intervino Yamaguchi, frunciendo el ceño un tanto confundido, cerrando su botella de agua y notando la mirada del otro hombre en cada uno de sus movimientos. Con la luz del camerino advirtió que sus ojos, en realidad, eran marrones y que su cabello era más claro de lo que había pensado. Y, también, que olía increíblemente fuerte a una de esas colonias caras que venden en las zonas de marca de los centros comerciales.

—Noya-kun me permitió desearle buena suerte a mi princesita —le respondió Hanamaki, picoteando levemente la boca de Kaori, a sabiendas de que no podía prolongar el beso debido a su maquillaje. No tenía el tiempo suficiente para retocarse.

—Y yo he venido a entregarte esto —llamó la atención el desconocido. Con la mano que escondía detrás de su espalda, en la cual Yamaguchi no se había fijado en ningún momento, alzó su boina negra tentativamente. Frunció el ceño, ¿cómo era que había acabado en sus manos? En ningún momento lo vio recogerla. —Creo que se te ha caído, Hoshi-chan.

Yamaguchi ladeó su cabeza, intentando entender la situación. ¿Estaba tratando de ligar con él o contratarlo para una sesión privada? Aceptaría ambas, en realidad, aunque el chico no tenía cara de ser capaz de meterse en una relación seria. Bueno, pensó lo mismo de Hanamaki en su momento y ahí estaba, un metro detrás de él, a un paso de tocar demasiado a Kaori. No, había algo diferente en ese hombre, un oscuro y secreto talento con ese aire provocativo, la sonrisa de jugador y los ojos de una bestia. Tragó saliva, se relamió los labios y le arrancó la boina de sus largos dedos.

—Gracias... —Pausó, esperando a que el desconocido diera su nombre.

—Oikawa. Tooru Oikawa.

De nuevo, frunció su ceño y le echó un rápido vistazo a Kaori. La chica estaba lo suficientemente perdida en su mundo lleno de amor como para enterarse de lo que quería decir, sin embargo, el ahora Oikawa sonrió con autosuficiencia, a sabiendas del efecto que solía causar en las personas. Yamaguchi suspiró, con que así era el increíble Tooru Oikawa del que tanto había escuchado hablar.

—Gracias, Oikawa-san —finalizó, entonces, procurando no perder la compostura. No del todo, al menos. —Pero necesito que os vayáis de aquí antes de que venga nuestro jefe.

Kaori, volviendo a la realidad, comenzó a rechazar los cariñosos toques de su novio, empujándolo hacia la puerta, sonriéndole con cierta timidez mientras le daba un último beso. Hanamaki hizo un puchero con falsa tristeza, pidiendo un poco más de tiempo a su lado.

—¿Bailas sola después? —Preguntó. Kaori negó con la cabeza y señaló con su índice a Yamaguchi, a su lado.

—Bailo con Tadashi-kun.

Yamaguchi regañó su nariz, notando como los ojos de Oikawa se abrían con curiosidad, casi adivinando que acababa de descubrir su nombre. Hanamaki hubiera acabado contandoselo al final del día, así que, realmente, no debía de darle importancia.

—Entonces, ¿no tienes un hueco para uno de esos bailes privados? —Oikawa llamó su atención y, quizás por cuan repentino era el comentario, o bien por el mensaje subliminal que guardaban sus palabras, Yamaguchi se ruborizó. Acabó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Después de la actuación.

Hanamaki le pasó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de su amigo, pegando sus cuerpos.

—Tienes que reservarlo con Kiyoko-san, amigo. Tadashi-kun es uno de los más pedidos.

Oikawa soltó una carcajada, seca y solitaria, que Yamaguchi acabaría guardando en el fondo de su cabeza como uno de sus sonidos favoritos.

—Entonces me encargaré de pedírselo por favor.

Yamaguchi sonrió. Así que un cliente. Bueno, era mejor de esa manera. Estaba completamente seguro de que Oikawa iba a ser uno de los que dejaban una propina incluso mayor que la de su sueldo. Todavía no le había tocado nadie así, pero había oído algunos rumores entre sus compañeros de trabajo. Hombres y mujeres que se sientan en el sillón de los grandes y que, cuando se encaprichan con uno, no lo dejan escapar.

—Entonces esperaré a que sea tu turno.

Oikawa se relamió los labios, divertido ante la actitud de Yamaguchi, y aceptó a salir del camerino únicamente debido a los incesantes empujes de Hanamaki. El bailarín se quedó mirando su espalda, suspirando con fuerza, y miró a Kaori pidiendo auxilio. Esta soltó una carcajada, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hiro-chan me había dicho que trabajaba para una empresa, pero te juro que no tenía ni idea de que era la compañía Seijou —confesó. Yamaguchi resopló, divertido, rodando los ojos con falsa molestia.

—Que inesperado —dijo. Kaori asintió y se adentraron de nuevo en el camerino. La chica le ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta, buscando un sustituto para su futura actuación, y se colocaron a un lado de Suga a la vez que Miwa terminaba su espectáculo. Yamaguchi tragó la mirada de Oikawa durante el tiempo que pudo, quería que mantuviera sus ojos en él en cualquier momento, quería que le enseñara su talento.


	2. slow down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se recomienda encarecidamente escuchar el capítulo con la canción. Podéis hacerlo sin. También la podéis poner solo cuando comience el baile. Podéis hacer lo que queráis.
> 
> [slow down](https://youtu.be/v4DMx8tE5A0)

—¿De quién demonios fue la idea de hacer un maldito baile de máscaras?

Miwa se quejó en voz alta, más hablando para sí misma que para las personas con las que compartía el camerino, tirando la máscara negra sobre su tocador con molestia después de que se le enredara, una vez más, en su pelo. Detrás de ella, colocándose un ligero vestido de seda, Hana levantó su mano, sintiéndose un tanto culpable. No esperaba que la temática que había escogido para esa noche fuera a ser tan problemática. Entre los hilos de las máscaras que o se caían o se liaban con su cabello, y el horroroso traje que se habían visto obligadas a comprar, el cual les imposibilitaba moverse con la agilidad a la que acostumbraban, podía afirmar con cierta seguridad de que la idea había sido una de las peores.

Sin embargo, Goshiki, a su lado, se miró en el espejo enterizo y se encogió de hombros.

—A mí me gusta —confesó. Nunca había tapado su rostro a la hora de hacer una actuación y que, en ese momento, la mitad superior de su cara estuviera oculta le hacía sentir, ciertamente, poderoso. Su máscara era diferente a la de las dos chicas, siendo dorada y con un pequeño pico sobresaliendo a la altura de su nariz, lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar su nariz, pero sin convertirlo en una molestia. Además, a la altura de sus ojos el material se encontraba recortado en triángulos que simulaban las plumas de un águila. ¡Y a él le encantaban las águilas!

¿Dónde habría encontrado Suga, su jefe, ese tipo de complemento? ¡Era alucinante!

—¿Incluso el vestido? —Preguntó Hana, sentándose sobre uno de los sillones para poder colocarse los tacones. Goshiki asintió con la cabeza, sin despegar su mirada de su reflejo, fijándose en el trozo de seda que se le pegaba al cuerpo. Era un traje azul, a juego con el color de las luces que ese sábado dominaban dentro del club, con unos tirantes tan finos que estaba seguro de que con un movimiento exagerado los rompería, y muy, muy corto, que se subía sobre el arco de su trasero con cada paso que daba. No entendía del todo cómo Suga pretendía que Hana y Miwa bailasen con él alrededor del tubo de pole con eso puesto.

Agradeció que no se le diera tan bien ese tipo de baile y que su jefe le hubiera revelado al trabajo en el suelo. Le gustaba más de esa manera, de todos modos, se desenvolvía mejor cuando la gravedad estaba de su parte.

Miwa se giró sobre su taburete, observándole desde el otro lado de la habitación, y asintió con la cabeza, comprobando el atuendo del chico.

—Te queda mejor el vestido que a mí —resopló. Goshiki la miró, con una pequeña sonrisa tímida, y llevó sus manos hacia atrás, de repente, avergonzado ante la mujer. Miwa soltó una corta carcajada y negó con la cabeza, sin entender qué hacía un niño como él en un antro como ese. Levantó su mano, entonces, alzando la máscara que anteriormente había tirado, y le señaló con ella. —Anda, ven aquí y amárrame esta cosa antes de que la queme.

Goshiki se acercó a Miwa, atacando su orden sin rechistar, intentando que ninguno de sus mechones de pelo interfiriera en el camino de los hilos de la máscara. A su vez, la puerta del camerino se abrió de un suave empujón y Yamaguchi entró por ella, dejándola completamente abierta. La máscara se encontraba enredada entre sus dedos, siendo aplastada con ligereza por una botella de agua sin abrir, y su vestido se encontraba arrugado y manchado. Frunció el ceño hacia su dirección, sin entender qué había hecho su compañero de trabajo en los últimos minutos como para volver de esa manera.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Tadashi-kun? —Le preguntó Hana, un tanto preocupada, caminando hacia el recién llegado con los tacones ya puestos. Yamaguchi regañó su nariz, levantando su brazo y restándole importancia al asunto. Dejó sus cosas sobre el tocador y le sonrió a la chica, buscando tranquilizarla.

—No es nada, es solo que acabo de venir de la Verde... —Comenzó a contar, más Miwa lo interrumpió con cierta rapidez, girando sobre su taburete de nuevo. Goshiki saltó lo suficientemente cerca del asiento como para que su movimiento le hiciera tambalear, y se agarró en el borde de la mesa.

—¿Ya has tenido un baile? ¿Cómo es eso? ¡Si ni siquiera has actuado todavía! —Se quejó, caminando hacia él con curiosidad, apoyando sus codos sobre el tocar de Yamaguchi para hablar en voz baja, como si de un secreto se tratara. Goshiki también se acercó, cruzándose de brazos y observando el maquillaje ligeramente corrido del chico. Pensó que debería de darse prisa y prepararse para su próximo espectáculo, el que empezaría cuando terminase el suyo, ya que no le quedaba tanto tiempo. —¿Era el del otro día? ¿Oikawa?

Yamaguchi negó con la cabeza, abriendo la botella de agua y remojándose, ligeramente, los labios.

—Se llamaba Hirugami, o algo así. Era altísimo y tenía las manos más grandes que he visto en mi vida —explicó. Goshiki compartió el tarareo de las dos chicas de la sala, entendiendo el por qué Yamaguchi había regresado del baile de la misma manera que uno llega a su casa a las cuatro de la madrugada después de haber estado toda la noche de fiesta. Había pagado por el extra. Los ojos de Yamaguchi viajaron de Hana a Miwa y, de esta hacia Goshiki, observándole con una sonrisa divertida. —¡Pero qué bien te queda ese vestido!

Goshiki se sonrojó, sin esperarse el comentario de su amigo, y el nivel de su rubor aumentó cuando Miwa silbó, dándole la razón. ¡A ellas también les quedaban bien sus vestidos! Mordió el interior de su mejilla, un poco tímido, y esperó con paciencia a que Hana les regañara por avergonzarle de esa manera.

—Estoy seguro de que Tanaka-san pensará lo mismo —dijo Yamaguchi, fingiendo un desinterés, haciendo sonar al comentario como si lo que pasaba por la cabeza del agente de seguridad fuera el tema principal de sus conversaciones todos los días. Goshiki pegó un salto en su sitio al escuchar su nombre, mordiendo aún con más fuerza su mejilla, sin creerse que eso fuera posible.

—¿Tú crees?

Hana le sonrió: —Todos lo creemos.

—Lo creemos más que lo que sea que esté ocurriendo ahora mismo entre Keiji-kun y Waka-chan —resopló, ahora más divertida, Miwa. Goshiki se rio, agitando sus brazos e intentando que el nerviosismo que llevaba horas tratando de apoderarse de su cuerpo se esfumara de una vez por todas. No tenía nada de lo que preocuparse, había subido a ese escenario decenas de veces, y que esa fuera la primera vez que lo iba a hacer en un espectáculo en solitario no tenía por qué suponer que fuera a hacer un desastre.

Solo tenía que salir ahí afuera como hacía siempre, comenzar su baile enfrente de la multitud que era casi familiar y, luego, bajar por las escaleras frontales hasta el cuerpo de Tanaka que, como habían acordado, descansaba sentado en una de las mesas de la derecha. ¡Así de fácil! No era la primera vez que subía al escenario a una persona del público, quienes debían de ser personas a las que conocía para prevenir inconvenientes no deseados, aunque sí que era la primera vez que lo hacía solo. Era uno de los chicos que menos tiempo llevaba trabajando en el bar Kusatta y, por lo tanto, había estado acompañado en todas sus actuaciones. De Hana, de Kaori, de Yamaguchi y, algunas veces, hasta de Kyoutani. ¡Pero nunca solo! Nunca a Tanaka.

—Tengo un poco de miedo —admitió, entonces, bajando su mirada al suelo. Tanaka siempre se había portado tan bien con él que le hacía sentir raro el que ahora tuviera que tocarlo de esa manera enfrente de todas las personas que estuvieran ahí afuera. Se repitió que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse, que había sido él quien se había ofrecido a ser su pareja para esa noche, que él estaba de acuerdo con ser tocado. Con que él le tocara.

—Tsuto-chan, ve tranquilo. Todo va a salir bien —la mano de Hana, posándose con suavidad en su hombro desnudo, le devolvió a la realidad. Asintió, buscando creerse sus palabras, tragándose sus temores que, de todos modos, eran ciertamente exagerados.

Suga apareció en la puerta, entonces interrumpiendo la continuación de la conversación. Frunció su ceño y observó a Goshiki ciertamente confundido, preguntándose si se encontraba todo en orden. Miwa le respondió, sin decir ni una sola palabra, señalando con su barbilla la pared que separaba los camerinos del bar. Su jefe soltó un suspiro, entendiendo al completo la situación, y dio una palmada llamando la atención de todos.

—Te necesitamos ahí fuera, Rūkī-kun. El Señor Tanaka dice que ya está listo para su inspección —bromeó, acercándose a Goshiki para agarrarle del brazo y comenzar a arrastrarlo hacia el escenario. Las exclamaciones de sus compañeros, deseándole suerte, se perdieron por completo en el bullicio que se escuchaba desde el pasillo. La voz de Takeda presentándole por el maldito apodo de novato que su jefe le había puesto resonaba entre las paredes y, a pesar de que la música no se encontraba puesta todavía, Goshiki ya era capaz de escucharla en cada rincón de su cabeza.

Su jefe le encaró, entonces, ajustándole su máscara con el ceño fruncido en una mueca preocupada.

—Daichi-san se acercará a ti desde que bajes, ¿de acuerdo? Así que no tengas miedo —le recordó. Goshiki asintió. Ojalá fueran las zarpas descuidadas de los clientes del club lo que le preocupaba y no el bailar encima de Tanaka. Suga soltó otro suspiro, liberando su brazo y acariciando con cariño la piel que sus dedos habían agarrado. —Y tampoco tengas miedo de Tanaka. Tú eres el que tiene el control, ¿sí? Él no se va a quejar de cualquier cosa que le hagas.

Goshiki volvió a asentir, creyéndolo un poco más esta vez. Sí. Ya lo había hablado con Tanaka. Todo estaba bien. Él también quería eso. Sí.

En ese momento, el chico solo quería que la canción, la cual ni siquiera había empezado, terminara de una vez por todas.

Suga empujó con suavidad el cuerpo de Goshiki cuando el foco que alumbraba a Takeda se apagó, siendo esta la señal de que debía de dejar a un lado su tonto e injustificado nerviosismo y entrar en escena. Las luces azules de neón se adaptaron a la figura de su cuerpo conforme caminaba hacia el centro del escenario, donde una silla negra le esperaba, tal y como lo había ensayado. Se dio la vuelta, enredando sus dedos en la zona superior del respaldo y quedando ahora de espaldas al público.

La música comenzó a escucharse, opacando, de repente, cualquier sonido que saliera de los hombres y mujeres que se encontraban en el club. El foco de luz estroboscópica se encendió a la vez que la letra de la canción empezaba, coincidiendo, entonces, con el movimiento de su cuerpo. Su cadera se ladeó de la izquierda a la derecha en círculos irregulares, cerrando los ojos antes de que tuviera que enfrentarse a la mirada del público, flexionando sus rodillas para que la acción fuera más exagerada.

Dio media vuelta, rodeando la silla con delicadeza, sintiendo cómo la canción entraba por cada poro de su cuerpo. Adoraba bailar por encima de muchas cosas. Por encima de ese increíble vestido por el cual pasaba sus manos con descaro y por encima de la fantástica máscara que ocultaba sus traviesos ojos que se movían por el lugar buscando un único cuerpo. Lo adoraba por encima de, incluso, las propias águilas. Había pocas cosas que le hicieran perder la cabeza tanto como lo hacía el baile, de esa manera alocada y desesperada en la que permitía que su cuerpo actuara por impulso.

Y aprendió, esa misma noche, que Tanaka era una de estas.

Cuando lo encontró en aquella mesa de la derecha del bar en la que dijo que estaría, sintió que su corazón había dejado de latir durante el segundo en el que sus miradas se cruzaron. Tanaka estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, recostado en él como si estuviera en el salón de su casa y con una de sus rodillas entorpeciendo el camino de los camareros (Saeko le había dado más de una patada para que mejorara su postura, más su hermano había ignorado cada una de las advertencias). En vez de tener su usual blusa negra en la que la se encontraba grabada la palabra "Seguridad", llevaba puesta una de las chaquetas de traje que le había quitado a su padre y que, por lo tanto, le quedaba ligeramente grande. Su camiseta de botones se encontraba abierta, arrugada y permitiendo que cualquiera pudiera ver el inicio de su pecho.

Ahora que eso había captado su atención, a Goshiki no le importaría que quien fuera el que estuviera al mando del control de la música ralentizara la canción. Que se encargase de darle al botón de rebobinar cuando esté cerca del final para impedir que ese momento no terminase nunca.

Se sentó en la silla casi de un empujón, encontrándose ansioso de llegar a la parte en la que bajaba del escenario y corría a los brazos de Tanaka. Acarició sus piernas y sus muslos, tranquilo, esperando a que el comienzo lento de la canción terminara de una vez para poder empezar con la acción. Las palmas de sus manos fueron a sus rodillas, separándolas, entonces, a sabiendas de que lo que tenía puesto en realidad era un vestido y que, por lo tanto, su ropa interior saldría a la vista.

Movió su cabeza, de arriba hacia abajo, activando su torso como si este fuera una serpiente que reptaba entre la hierba alta, bailando sobre la silla y machacando sus caderas contra el asiento, llevando sus dedos al pliegue de su vestido y subiendolo, solamente, un poco. Permitió que sus labios se entreabrieran, entonces, llevando sus ojos a las otras personas que se encontraban ahí. Kageyama, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, continuaba dando vueltas, seguramente buscando a Atsumu para regañarle acerca del comportamiento que había tenido sobre el escenario. Luego, su mirada cayó en la de Kawanishi, quien ya se encontraba observándolo, y sonrió complacido al notar que había dejado de atender a la mesa.

Se puso de pie, exagerando ahora los movimientos de su cadera, caminando hasta la escalera para poder bajar del escenario. Tal y como había dicho Suga, Daichi se acercó a él nada más tocar el suelo, y la multitud que se le había aproximado, tentativa, dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Caminó entre las mesas, bailando y girando sobre sí mismo siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, jugando con los bordes de su vestido, subiéndolos y bajándolos.

Tanaka se encontraba en la misma posición cuando se acercó, con sus manos descansando perezosamente a cada lado de su cuerpo y la cabeza ciertamente ladeada, apoyada sobre el sillón. Le miró con un descaro, desde su máscara hasta sus pies, muy poco habitual en él, y Goshiki creyó que había olvidado cómo se respiraba. Le tendió la mano, pidiéndole que se levantara, y los ojos de Tanaka viajaron a sus dedos. ¿Podía tomarla un poco más despacio? ¿Disfrutar del momento solo unos segundos más? ¿Era posible que ralentizaran aún más la canción?

Sin embargo, el chico entrelazó sus dedos con los del bailarín y permitió que este le empujara hacia arriba. Goshiki era mucho más alto que él, incluso sin haberse puesto los tacones que acostumbraba a utilizar, sobre pasándole unos cuantos centímetros. No era algo que importara, en realidad, mejorando un tanto la situación. Continuó moviéndose, pasando su dedo sobre la barbilla de Tanaka, bajándolo hasta su torso desnudo. Sintió como temblaba bajo su tacto, ante todos los ojos de quienes miraban, y sonrió con determinación.

Flexionó sus rodillas, dándose media vuelta y pegando su trasero sin ningún reparo con la entrepierna del contrario. La vergüenza que había estado persiguiéndole todo el día desde que ensayó el baile con su compañero desapareció en ese instante, de hecho, la seguridad llegó a él como un cubo de agua fría que le devolvía a la realidad que se había empeñado en no ver. Las manos de Tanaka comenzaron a acariciar sus costados, convirtiéndose en la envida de los presentes, manoseando a Goshiki de la manera que quería.

Que nadie permitiera que la música se acabara, porque lo único que deseaba era sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo durante toda la noche, sin parar hasta el mañana.

—Despacio... —Advirtió Tanaka, susurrándole sobre su oído.

Goshiki volvió a girarse, enredando uno de sus brazos en el cuello del contrario, obligándole a que se moviera con él. Se sentó en la mesa prácticamente vacía que Tanaka había estado ocupando y, entonces, subió una de sus piernas hasta la cadera del contrario, empujándolo hasta que sus pelvis estuvieran juntas. Su jadeo sorprendido fue opacado por el de la multitud, quienes en su lugar los observaban como si fuera algo sacado de sus fantasías.

Le agarró de la camiseta desabotonada, tirando de él hacia delante, mirándole a través de la máscara con cierta diversión. Una de las manos de Tanaka agarraba el muslo de Goshiki y la otra viajaba, tentativamente, hacia su barbilla. Trazó la línea de su mandíbula tal y como él había hecho y, entonces, buscó sus labios. No había sido ensayado el que el dedo pulgar acabara dentro de su boca, siendo chupado y lamido como si fuera un helado de hielo, tomando a todos por sorpresa. Incluso a ellos dos les costaba creer que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero Goshiki continuó con ello, dejando un espacio mayor entre sus cuerpos para que los otros clientes pudieran ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Apretó su tobillo en la parte baja de la espalda de Tanaka, provocando que este emitiera un nuevo jadeo cargado de asombro, con sus ojos oscuros y brillando bajo el foco que los iluminaba. Su respiración cayó sobre su rostro, pesada, y el bailarín volvió a sonreír con autosuficiencia. Sí, estaba completamente preparado para ello.

La canción estaba a punto de terminar, para su propio pesar, lo que significaba que debía de volver al escenario. No quería alejarse de la calidez del cuerpo de Tanaka y por cómo el chico le sujetaba sobre su cadera, adivinó que él tampoco. Goshiki se desenredó de su cuerpo, empujando su pecho y provocando que tropezara sobre sus pies. No se cayó, sin embargo, chocando con la mesa que tenía a su espalda y apoyándose en esta, un tanto mareado y confundido.

Goshiki se levantó y regresó al escenario de la misma manera en la que había bajado, bailando la canción y manoseando todo su cuerpo, sonriendo a los clientes a los que alcanzaba a mirar, siendo seguido de cerca por Daichi. El club Kusatta tenía una estricta política acerca de sus bailarines y los límites impuestos por el dueño acerca de cuánta piel el público podía tocar. La cual, de hecho, era poca.

Subió a la plataforma y se sentó sobre la silla. La canción estaba en su última línea y la melodía acabó a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre el suelo, con sus piernas abiertas, permitiendo que su vestido se levantara hasta el comienzo de su trasero. Las luces se apagaron y fue gracias a ello que los espectadores apenas notaron su ropa interior.

Salió del escenario, encontrándose a Takeda junto a Suga, sonriendo abiertamente, como siempre hacía. Ambos hombres levantaron su pulgar, orgullosos, asegurándole que no podía haberlo hecho mejor. Goshiki se ruborizó y agradeció a que entre la máscara y las luces su rostro fuera apenas imperceptible. Entonces, Takeda salió al escenario para presentar la siguiente actuación y Suga le mandó al camerino.

No había llegado a la puerta cuando una persona apareció en el pasillo, tomándole por sorpresa, prácticamente corriendo hacia su lado. El cabello alborotado de Hinata comenzó a dar saltos a su alrededor, con una sonrisa contenta, exclamando cuán “bwah” y “pam” había sido su espectáculo.

—¡Y no te lo vas a creer, pero Kiyoko-san me ha mandado a decirte que hoy tienes tu primer baile privado! —Exclamó el camarero, agarrándole de los hombros y sacudiéndole como si se tratara de un saco de boxeo. Goshiki soltó una pequeña carcajada, pidiendo que se tranquilizara, comenzando a marearse. —¡Eres increíble!

Goshiki se sonrojó, de nuevo, pensando en el baile. Había perdido completamente el control, pero nadie parecía haberlo notado. Todo había salido a pedir de boca y, además, había conseguido que alguien lo contratara para un baile privado. ¡El primero que hacía!

—¿En qué habitación? —Preguntó, cuando su amigo se hubo relajado y, al menos, ya no saltaba. Relamió sus labios, un tanto secos, y se dijo que debía de pedir una botella de agua en la barra antes de volver al trabajo. Hinata tarareó, pensando en el mensaje que Kiyoko le había pedido que transmitiera hacía menos de cinco minutos. Luego, levantó su dedo, asintiendo.

—En la Amarilla.

El chico asintió. Bien. Estaba preparado para ello.


	3. the night is still young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se recomienda encarecidamente escuchar el capítulo con la canción. Podéis hacerlo sin. También la podéis poner solo cuando comience el baile. Podéis hacer lo que queráis.
> 
> [the night is still young](https://youtu.be/DnAL8X3kZpo)

Las calles de la ciudad estaban caldeadas. El verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y las altas temperaturas habían sido las protagonistas de estos últimos días. Sin embargo, cuando la oscuridad se cernía sobre los edificios y el Sol le cedía amablemente su paso a la Luna, una suave brisa recorría hasta los más sucios callejones. Para el hombre que esperaba con una paciencia que no recordaba tener al lado de la enorme señal luminosa que nombraba al club, esa dichosa brisa se sentía más como una ráfaga procedente de un mismísimo huracán.

Tenía su espalda apoyada en la pared de piedra que había enfrente de la puerta, zapateando con cierto aburrimiento el suelo y sin importarle ni un comino que su abrigo fuera lo suficiente caro como para estar rozándolo de esa manera con los muros del callejón Gomi. Olía mal y apenas entendía que un club tan importante como lo era el Kusatta estuviera instalado en ese tipo de lugar. El interior era un mundo completamente diferente a lo que se veía ahí afuera.

Llevó el cigarro que acababa de encender a su boca. Era el tercero que fumaba en la hora que llevaba ahí, siendo lo único que parecía acabar, o al menos intentarlo, con el frío que recorría cada lugar en su espalda. Sus labios se cernieron alrededor del filtro y aspiró el aire llenando sus pulmones, más que acostumbrado a la picazón de su garganta, para después soltarlo por su nariz con tranquilidad. Quería salir de ese maldito callejón, pero no podía permitir desperdiciar todo el tiempo que había estado esperando al bailarín, así que se obligaba a pegar su trasero a los hediondos ladrillos.

Estaba convencido de que valía la pena.

La puerta se abrió, entonces, y un grupo de cinco personas salieron de esta. Oikawa los reconoció a todos y se relamió los labios, agradecido de que por fin hubiera terminado su dichosa jornada laboral. La única chica que iba con ellos fue la que se dio cuenta de su presencia, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro al bailarín, y este giró su cabeza, sus ojos cayendo sobre los contrarios al instante.

Yamaguchi le sonrió, impresionado, con esa mueca divertida que le solía hacer. Su rostro brillaba, ahora limpio del maquillaje que le había adornado durante la noche, y con un suave manotazo al aire les pidió a sus amigos que esperaran por él un momento. Caminó hacia Oikawa, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de chándal, siendo completamente diferente a lo que el hombre acostumbraba a ver. Se había quitado el uniforme de colegial que había utilizado durante su actuación, su pelo ya no estaba recogido en las dos coletas ni tampoco llevaba la corbata verde alrededor de su cuello.

No había ni un grano de purpurina en él y aun así brillaba como nunca. Se veía increíble con su pantalón holgado, su camiseta de tirantes y su mochila sobre su espalda, pareciendo incluso más joven de lo que era. Si Oikawa no hubiera sabido que tenía diecinueve, podía haber pensado perfectamente que lo que andaba hacia él era un niño de instituto.

—¿Qué haces todavía por aquí? —Le preguntó. No le hacía falta mirar la hora como para saber que era tarde, que el club había cerrado hacía un tiempo y que Oikawa había estado ahí durante todo ese rato sin ningún, a su parecer, motivo. El hombre se encogió de hombros, apagando su cigarro contra la pared para no molestar con el humo, y desvió su mirada con un deje desinteresado.

—Te estaba esperando —respondió. Yamaguchi sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban, su sangre subiendo hasta sus pómulos, y agradeció que la luz en el callejón era lo suficientemente mala como para que Oikawa no se diera cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, sí que lo hizo. Notó como se avergonzaba enfrente de él y sintió que eso sí que era la brisa de aire fresco que andaba buscando.

—Hoy no pediste ningún baile —le dijo, intentando cambiar la línea de la conversación antes de que no pudiera controlar la bola de nervios que se había asentado en su estómago nada más verlo ahí. La simple carcajada de Oikawa le demostró que no iba a ser capaz de dominar sus emociones, al menos no estando tan cerca de quien las provocaba.

—¿Tanto me echaste de menos?

Su sonrojo se incrementó de una manera inevitable y ladeó su cabeza, tímido, con la tonta esperanza de que Oikawa le dejara de mirar con esos ojos a los que ya debería estar más que acostumbrado. No lo estaba, y su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho era la prueba de ello.

—No... —Trató de decir, bajando sus hombros y tratando con poco éxito que las palabras cobrasen sentido dentro de su cabeza. —Es solo que... No sé, pensé que lo harías.

Oikawa sonrió. Cuando se encontraban dentro de Kusatta, cuando Yamaguchi agarraba su mano y lo arrastraba a la habitación Morada, esa la que se había convertido en la de ellos, lo hacía con tanta seguridad, sin temor alguno en sus movimientos y tomando el liderazgo entre los dos. Tenerlo ahí, sin sus piernas al descubierto ni el brillo en sus labios, titubeando como un adolescente enamorado, era lo que había estado esperando que ocurriera desde que lo vio por primera vez. Era la aventura por la que había estado luchando y ahora que la tenía, se iba a sentar y a disfrutar del viaje.

—Puedo compensarte, si es lo que quieres. Por eso me he quedado —pausó, relamiendo sus labios y tanteando la situación que comenzaba a leerse entre ellos. Tarareó, fingiendo que se encontraba pensando en lo que iba a decir como si no lo hubiera estado vueltas a la cabeza durante todo el tiempo que llevaba esperando en ese sucio agujero. —¿Quizás con un café?

—Oikawa-san, son casi las cinco de la madrugada —le regañó, volviendo a mirarle.

—La noche todavía es joven, y también lo somos nosotros, Tadashi-kun.

Sus ojos. Marrones, oscuros, abiertos, explícitos. No debía de haber levantado su mirada porque ahora sí que no podía negarse a cualquier estupidez que el hombre soltara por la boca. ¿Cuándo comenzó a sentir eso? ¿Fue cuando lo vio desde el escenario? ¿Cuándo bailó para él? ¿Cuándo su estómago rugía y su corazón gritaba por quedarse cerca de él cuando observaba directamente sus dilatadas pupilas?

La llamada de Hinata le devolvió a la realidad. Le pedía que se diera prisa, que era tarde y que debían de irse a casa. A dormir, porque eran casi las dichosas cinco de la madrugada y al día siguiente se iban a reunir en la academia de Kageyama como cada semana. Apretó sus dedos dentro de su bolsillo.

—¿Y a dónde iríamos a tomar un café a esta hora? —Preguntó, prácticamente intentando hacerle entrar en razón, porque era imposible que encontraran una cafetería abierta en el distrito en el que estaban. Necesitaba ir a su casa, estaba cansado, quería una cama. Oikawa volvió a encogerse de hombros, fingiendo de nuevo el desinterés. No era muy buen actor y eso únicamente provocaba que las mariposas en su estómago se intensificaran.

—Hay un sitio que siempre está abierto en el edificio en el que vivo.

Yamaguchi soltó una carcajada, sacando una mano de su bolsillo y levándosela al pecho, verdaderamente divertido con el comentario. Oikawa sintió como el calor subía a él, su chaqueta pareciéndole sofocante mientras procuraba que su pulso acelerado no se notara tanto, creyendo que los latidos de su corazón habían perdido completamente el control. Si Yamaguchi volvía a reírse de esa manera, él probablemente moriría.

—Déjame adivinar —pausó el bailarín, limpiándose el borde de su ojo de alguna lágrima que pudiera haberse escapado. —¿Coincide con tu piso?

La lengua de Oikawa chasqueó dentro de su boca, como si le acabara de pillar cometiendo un delito, y continuó con la broma con una sonrisa abierta.

—Me has pillado.

Yamaguchi no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Realmente iba a escaparse con ese hombre durante la madrugada de un sábado para ir a su casa. Un sitio en el que nunca antes había estado. No era que tuviera miedo, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón había aprendido a confiar en Oikawa con una fe ciega que no tenía ni idea de dónde había salido. Tampoco era como si lo conociera desde hacía mucho tiempo. Oh, Dios, ¿qué le había hecho para que su cuerpo se comportara así?

Se giró hacia sus amigos, quienes le miraban entre curiosos y molestos. Tsukishima, de hecho, tenía su ceño fruncido hacia la pareja y, solo observándole, estaba seguro de que iba a tomar una estúpida decisión. Volvió a centrarse en Oikawa.

—Dame un segundo.

Oikawa sonrió, proclamándose como claro vencedor, y se quedó observando como Yamaguchi caminaba hacia sus amigos para informarles que no iba a regresar con ellos a su casa. Hinata saltó a su lado, sacudiendo su hombro como si fuera una de las mejores noticias que le pudieran haber dado, y Oikawa se alegró de haberse hecho amigo del camarero durante las últimas semanas que había visitado el bar. La chica, Yachi, se sonrojó, imaginándose cada una de las cosas que iban a ocurrir esa noche como si estuviera escrito en un libro ilustrado. Kageyama y Tsukishima compartían el mismo ceño fruncido, molestos y sin confiar ni un solo pelo en él. La mano del camarero llegó incluso a enroscarse alrededor de la muñeca de Yamaguchi, reteniéndolo, y sin decir ni una palabra le pidió que lo pensara dos veces. Este le tranquilizó.

Tsukishima olía algo mal en Oikawa. Incluso prefería que se acostara con el incordio de Daishou. Yamaguchi se despidió de ellos, entonces, regresando con el hombre y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de ese callejón.

—Espero que tengas un buen café, Oikawa-san —comentó Yamaguchi. El contrario le sonrió, indicando el camino que tenía que seguir para llegar a su coche con un leve movimiento de mano.

—Lo hago.

Yamaguchi sabía que Oikawa iba a tener uno de esos coches grandes, caros y brillantes que se veían en los anuncios de televisión. Después de todo, era el futuro heredero de las empresas Seijou, siendo el hijo de uno de los hombres más importantes de todo Japón. Aun así, se permitió asombrarse ante el lujurioso auto negro que se encontraba aparcado a un lado de la calle como si fuera uno cualquiera. Ni hizo ningún comentario, imaginando que eso conllevaría a que Oikawa se burlara de él de una manera u otra. El hombre se acercó a la puerta de copiloto antes de que Yamaguchi estuviera, siquiera, dentro de su alcance. Se la abrió, entonces, pidiéndole con una sonrisa que entrara.

Yamaguchi intentó no caer presa de un ataque de pánico en los seis segundos que Oikawa tardó en darle la vuelta al coche y sentarse a su lado. ¿Realmente está a punto de hacer eso? Él, fuera del club no solía ser tan descarado como lo era dentro, siendo las paredes del Kusatta y sus luces de neón su zona de confort, la que le permitía comportarse como quería cuando quería sin la necesidad de medir sus palabras. Estar ahí, junto a Oikawa en su coche, estaba fuera de cualquier límite que hubiera imaginado.

—Normalmente sueles hablar más, Tadashi-kun —comentó, entonces, casi leyendo la mente del bailarín. Había puesto el coche en marcha y salían del distrito en que el que se encontraba el club, sus ojos en la carretera la mayoría del tiempo, echándole suaves vistazos de reojo a su acompañante. Sonrió, a sabiendas de lo que ocurría por su cabeza. —¿Ahora te pongo nervioso?

Yamaguchi negó con la cabeza, deslizándose sobre el asiento y observando lo rápido que los edificios se quedaban detrás de ellos, buscando que el mayor no se diera cuenta de cómo había logrado que se enrojeciera de nuevo.

—No me pones nada nervioso —mintió, descaradamente, recomponiéndose a duras penas. Se moría de nervios. ¿Por qué demonios le ocurría eso solo a él? ¿Oikawa estaba tan tranquilo como parecía? El hombre llevó su mano hasta su muslo, entonces, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciendo que saltara sobre el asiento. Le miró con los ojos abiertos, preguntándole lo que hacía, pero este únicamente sonreía con autosuficiencia.

—Lo que tú digas.

Oikawa aparcó el coche en la entrada de un edificio enorme en uno de los distritos más ricos de la ciudad. Yamaguchi había pasado delante de él mil y una vez y, sin embargo, era la primera vez que se fijaba en cómo de alto gritaba que ahí solo se aceptaban millonetis. La recepción era un espacio mayor que incluso el apartamento en el que vivía con Tsukishima y Yachi.

Subieron por el ascensor hasta el último piso y Yamaguchi pensó en cuán típico era que el chico que tenía dinero viviera en el ático. Imaginaba cómo sería su casa desde que puso un pie dentro de la caja de metal, pero ninguno de sus pensamientos hizo justicia al espacio en el que Oikawa vivía. Era un sitio enorme, con ventanales gigantescos como paredes que permitían observar toda la ciudad como si estuviera en su poder.

Oikawa dejó que el chico se tomara su tiempo para asombrarse, un tanto divertido acerca de cómo le brillaban los ojos, y se centró en acomodarse en la calidez de su casa. Se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola sobre el sillón y caminó hacia la cocina, encendiendo la luz de esta, siendo lo único que alumbraba el lugar. Yamaguchi se encontraba lo suficientemente distraído que apenas se da cuenta de cómo el contrario se movía hasta su televisor para poner una canción.

Yamaguchi le miró, entonces, alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

—¿Quieres que la quite? —Preguntó Oikawa, ahora un tanto dudoso de su opción. Se tranquilizó ante su negativa.

—No, por favor.

Oikawa sonrió, alejando sus manos del mando y regresando a la cocina. Comenzó a rebuscar entre los muebles lo necesario para preparar la cafetera que casi nunca utilizaba, más que Iwaizumi le había obligado a tener. Levantó su mirada hacia Yamaguchi, quien acariciaba los sillones sin creerse que hubiera un material en el mundo tan suave como ese.

—¿Cómo te gusta el café?

—Dulce.

Sí, no se esperaba otra cosa diferente. Yamaguchi dejó su mochila a un lado del sofá, entonces, y decidió acercarse a Oikawa, satisfecho con la rápida inspección que había hecho de su apartamento. Se había adentrado tanto en el mundo del hombre que casi había olvidado los nervios que le habían estado mortificando. Era raro lo cómodo que se sentía junto a él. Eran tan diferentes, vivían la vida de una manera que no tenía nada que ver la una con la otra, habían sido criados en universos completamente paralelos. Y, como estos, se esperaba que nunca se fueran a tocar.

Yamaguchi sabía que no debía de preocuparse por esas cosas. Que si él estaba ahí en ese momento era porque el destino así lo había querido. Que solo había una vida y que sentarse con los brazos cruzados mientras uno ve al mundo pasar delante de su nariz no era la opción que había elegido para vivirla.

No había nada malo en estar de pie en la cocina de Oikawa mientras él se movía de un lado para otro preparando el café que le había prometido, tarareando la canción que había puesto hacía unos segundos. Se dio la vuelta cuando el café estuvo en el fuego, atrapando los ojos de Yamaguchi tal y como hacía siempre.

Sonrió, acercándose a él con un paso firme, a diferencia de él, Oikawa no cambiaba ni por asomo cuando se encontraba fuera del club. Él era así siempre. Salvaje y decidido. Lo envidió durante algunos segundos debido a ello. Yamaguchi no podía permitirse sacar a la luz durante su día a día al alter ego que había creado en Kusatta. Tenía una responsabilidad que no podía, simplemente, olvidar.

Oikawa le tendió la mano y Yamaguchi la observó con cierta confusión. Aun así no dudó ni un segundo en agarrarla, de nuevo la confianza que tenía en él obligándole a actuar sin miramiento. El hombre le arrastró hacia él, entonces, girando su cuerpo y pegando su espalda a su pecho. Yamaguchi soltó un leve grito de sorpresa, sin esperarse el empujón, pero apenas ejerciendo fuerza para separarse, permitiendo que le enredara entre sus brazos como si fuera una especie de plastilina. Clavó su barbilla sobre su hombro, apretó su agarre sobre su cadera y comenzó a bailar.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó, ciertamente divertido, Yamaguchi. Oikawa tarareó demasiado cerca de su oído.

—Bailo.

—Esa suele ser mi línea. —Rio, siguiendo los movimientos del mayor, dejando que por primera vez tuviera el control en uno de sus bailes.

—¿Acaso se me da mal?

—No, lo haces bastante bien.

Yamaguchi recostó su cabeza en su hombro. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su estómago, prisionero de Oikawa, sin sorprenderse del todo acerca de cuán agradable se sentía su cercanía. Inhaló su colonia haciendo sonar su nariz, suspirando con pesar como si esta fuera una estimulante droga que provocaba que perdiera sus sentidos, el afrodisíaco perfecto para dar comienzo a la excitación del momento. La respiración del mayor sobre su cuello, cálida, húmeda, sofocante, viajó directamente a su corazón, y de repente, creyó que no estaba seguro de si lo que sentía eran los latidos de su órgano o el de Oikawa.

La mano que no tenía enredada entre sus dedos estaba posada sobre el hueso de su cadera, guiando los movimientos del bailarín, y pronto empezó a subir con determinación por su costado. Acariciaba su cuerpo con delicadeza aún por encima de su camiseta. Su tacto quemaba, ardía sobre su piel, y Yamaguchi giró su cabeza, observando al cercano rostro de Oikawa, a sus ojos entreabiertos que ya estaban puestos en él, calculando el momento en el que sus miradas se encontraban.

El agarre se volvió fuerte, sujetándolo ahora también por su barbilla, casi con miedo de que Yamaguchi se alejara de él en ese momento. Sus latidos eran frenéticos, descontrolados, ambos dispuestos a comenzar y terminar lo que fuera que había estado rondando entre ellos desde que se conocieron. Se acercaron un poco más, buscando el beso que querían, soñando en cómo se sentiría los labios ajenos sobre los propios. Yamaguchi estaba seguro de que la boca de Oikawa sabría a tabaco y alcohol, que a lo mejor besaba con la misma intensidad con la que le observaba, y que se aferraría a él como si fuera la única manera de continuar en el mundo de la conciencia. Por otro lado, Oikawa sabía, sin saberlo, que los labios del bailarían le darían un gustillo a libertad. A libertad mezclado con el bálsamo de cereza que utilizaba. A libertad, a cereza y a la inocencia que se empeñaba en ocultar.

Sin embargo, el pitido de la cafetera reinó el lugar, sobrepasando incluso al sonido de la música, provocando que los dos chicos rompieran el momento mágico que habían creado. Oikawa chasqueó su lengua, entonces, frustrado y molesto por el estúpido cacharro que había estropeado su beso con Yamaguchi. Soltó al chico, sin querer hacerlo, y caminó hacia el fuego para apagarlo. Le echaría la culpa a Iwaizumi por ello y por su dichosa idea de comprar una cafetera. No tenía nada que ver y tampoco eran dos asuntos que estuvieran relacionados, pero se sentiría mejor después de hacerlo. Después de todo, de poco servía regañar a un objeto.

Yamaguchi se quedó de pie, quieto, observando con pesar cómo el hombre se deshacía de su agarre con facilidad y se alejaba de él, olvidando los últimos segundos. ¿Segundos? Quizás habían pasado minutos y hasta horas, pero él no estaba seguro de ello. Su tiempo al lado se Oikawa se había sentido eterno, reconfortantemente eterno, y no quería que volviera a terminarse. Había fuego en su interior, le quemaba por dentro, buscaba más y no iba a permitir que le dejara de esa solitaria manera. No le importaba parecer un tonto niño desesperado, porque estaba seguro de que era recíproco, que Oikawa estaba loco y que él también.

Fue detrás de Oikawa, instalándose a menos de un paso de su enorme espalda, con determinación. El hombre estaba a punto de servir el café en las tazas cuando notó los suaves y familiares dedos de Yamaguchi rozando su brazo. Estaba más que acostumbrado a ellos, de hecho, le había tocado tantas veces durante sus bailes privados que estaba seguro de que podría adivinar qué dedo y de qué mano era el que acariciaba su bíceps casi pidiéndole que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. El corazón de su derecha viajaba sobre su manga hasta llegar a su antebrazo, sujetándolo, ahora siendo más evidente lo que pedía. El mayor giró sobre sus pies, encontrándose a Yamaguchi demasiado cerca, alzando sus cejas un poco asombrado.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Le preguntó Yamaguchi, murmurando, aun con la misma canción sonando de fondo. Supuso que Oikawa la había programado para que cuando acabara se pusiera desde el principio. Realmente, la música no le parecía tan interesante como la persona que tenía enfrente de él en esos instantes y, eso, no era algo que pudiera afirmar con frecuencia. Oikawa ladeó su cabeza, inclinándose hacia adelante y disminuyendo la distancia entre sus rostros.

—¿Tienes miedo?

Yamaguchi se relamió los labios, negando suavemente con su cabeza. —No lo tengo —le confió y, esta vez, no mentía. Había mil y una emociones recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo pero el miedo no era una de ellas. Dudaba, siquiera, que alguna vez pudiera llegar a sentirlo si continuaba a su lado. —Solo quiero oírtelo decir.

—Sí, lo estoy —susurró, pausando antes de preguntar, debido a que no tenía prisa alguna. —¿Lo estás tú?

Sus palabras, entonces, no coincidieron con sus acciones. Porque Yamaguchi había sonreído con cierta diversión, le había visto vocalizar una negativa, había escuchado como afirmaba que no estaba seguro de nada que de lo que estaba a punto de pasar y, sin embargo, el bailarín había llevado sus manos a la nuca de Oikawa y había roto la distancia entre sus bocas como si la conversación que acababan de tener únicamente era una estúpida pregunta trampa.

Yamaguchi y Oikawa se estaban besando y pronto se dieron cuenta de que cualquiera que fuera la idea que tenían en mente sobre cómo sería su beso, era completamente equívoca. Que sus labios bailando contra los contrarios con la fuerza y la intensidad con la que lo hacían era algo para lo que ninguno estaba preparado y que desbarataba cada una de las piezas que ponían en funcionamiento a su cerebro, para armarlo a su antojo y como el deseo le pedía. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban esperando ese momento? ¿Dos semanas? Se sentía como si hubiera sido ayer el día en el que se presentaron y, aun así, parecía que sus cuerpos se conocían de toda la vida.

Quizás era el destino el que juntaba dos almas gemelas que estaban predestinadas a pertenecer la una a la otra.

Oikawa agarró los muslos del bailarín, cogiéndolo en peso y dejándolo sentado sobre la encimera de la cocina. Este jadeó sorprendido, apretando los dedos en su cuello y rezando para que no se separara de él. La lengua fue partícipe en la sensual danza poco tiempo después, saboreando las cavidades ajenas y enredándose la una con la otra. Yamaguchi presionó sus piernas en la cintura ajena, colocándolas a su alrededor y buscando una mayor fricción entre sus cuerpos. Y como si este fuera el interruptor que necesitaba para permitir que la pasión nublara por completo su mente, el beso se volvió desenfrenado, lascivo y obsceno. Buscó los botones de la camisa blanca que Oikawa llevaba puesta, desabrochándolos sin ni siquiera mirarlos, con una facilidad por la cual el mayor no debía de sorprenderse.

—¿Cuál es la prisa? —Se rio Oikawa sobre sus labios, separándose lo suficiente como para poder observar el enrojecido rostro de Yamaguchi en su plenitud. Se quitó la camiseta, entonces, tirándola a cualquier lado. —¿No ves que todavía es temprano? —Yamaguchi jadeó, un tanto avergonzado, cuando Oikawa volvió a besarle con la suavidad del principio, y gimió frustrado cuando se alejó de nuevo. —Vamos a recordar este día.

—Oikawa-san… —Comenzó a decir, dispuesto a rogar si era lo que el muchacho quería.

—Tooru —le corrigió. Yamaguchi abrió sus ojos, sin esperarse el comentario y, entonces, le sonrió.

—Está bien, vamos a tomárnoslo con calma, Tooru.

El beso se convirtió en una realidad de nuevo. Yamaguchi manoseaba el torso desnudo del contrario sin prisa, ahora más tranquilo, trazando con sus dedos la línea de sus músculos tan bien formados. Sus respiraciones eran pesadas, se mezclaban la una con la otra y perdían el conocimiento de qué aliento caliente pertenecía a quién. La boca de Oikawa se desvió de los labios del menor, caminando en uniformes trazos con su lengua hasta su mejilla, bajando hasta la línea de su barbilla y perdiéndose en el arco de su cuello. Le entregó suaves mordidas sobre su piel a la vez que sentía como el chico enredaba sus dedos entre su pelo, empujando sus tobillos y provocando que sus ingles chocaran de nuevo, esta vez haciéndose notar los bultos que empezaban a molestar en sus pantalones.

Oikawa gimió sobre su cuello, llevando sus manos al trasero ajeno para mantener la fricción, levantándole en peso nuevamente. Yamaguchi buscó sus labios y permitió que el mayor se moviera por el cuarto con los ojos cerrados y la boca ocupada en la suya. No suponía ningún problema, de hecho, Oikawa llegó a su habitación sin chocarse ni una vez con alguna pared. Lo tumbó sobre su cama y Yamaguchi no le prestó ni el mínimo ápice de atención a lo grande y blando que era su colchón, o al ventanal que dejaba que la luz de la ciudad iluminase su momento, e incluso olvidó la música que habían olvidado en el salón y se escuchaba de fondo casi recordándole a los cuartos de colores del club.

El mayor comenzó a quitarse los pantalones, aprovechando que se habían separado lo suficiente para ello, y Yamaguchi le imitó sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces. Levantó su cadera y arrastró su chándal hacia abajo con la ayuda de sus talones, tirándolo a los pies de la cama sin cuidado alguno, y antes de darse cuenta, Oikawa se encontraba entre sus piernas y sus bocas volvían a convertirse en una.

Yamaguchi sonrió por encima del beso, dándoles la vuelta y sentándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Se quitó la camisa, siendo los calzoncillos lo único que les alejaba de encontrarse completamente desnudo, y pilló la mirada de Oikawa sobre su torso.

—¿No nos lo íbamos a tomar con calma? —Se burló el bailarín. Oikawa gimió llevando sus manos a la cintura del contrario, meciéndolo sobre él y aprovechando la posición que habían adoptado para restregarse en busca de fricción. Yamaguchi colocó sus palmas sobre el pecho, arqueando su espalda y tomando el control de la situación. Movió su cadera, bailando de la misma manera en la que lo hacía en el Kusatta, viviendo por cada uno de los suspiros jadeantes que el mayor dejaba salir de entre sus labios abiertos.

—Tadashi…

El chico se acercó ante su llamado y unió sus bocas con exigencias en un nuevo beso. Oikawa aprovechó que había bajado la guardia, concentrándose en sus labios, para darle la vuelta y aprisionarlo dejado de él. Le gustaba más de esa manera. Le gustaba sentir que podía ser capaz de devorarle si se lo propusiera. Le gustaba ver cómo su figura opacaba la del bailarín y este se volvía diminuto bajo sus brazos.

Si a Yamaguchi le preguntaban, él admitiría que también le gustaba la mirada de depredador que el mayor le echaba. Le gustaba perder los papeles y olvidar sus principios cuando le ofrecía la mano. Le gustaba sentir que podría ser capaz de entregarle todo sin pedir nada a cambio. Y debería de haberle asustado ese sentimiento, los nervios en la boca de su estómago o los fuertes latidos de su corazón, debería de haberse aterrorizado ante la emoción que nunca antes había sentido, debería haberse negado a que su afecto creciera con la rapidez explosiva en la que lo había hecho.

Oikawa se alejó de su boca, bajando con sus húmedos besos por la extensión de su torso, acariciando sus costados y jugando con el dobladillo de su ropa interior. Levantó su mirada para encontrarse a Yamaguchi, a su pecho que subía y bajaba con irregularidad, a sus pómulos enrojecidos y a sus labios hinchados. Rozó ligeramente la erección con su nariz, su cálido aliento transpirando la tela, y rio cuando el bailarín se movió con impaciencia debajo de él. Se incorporó, clavando sus rodillas sobre el colchón, e hizo desaparecer así el calzoncillo que comenzaba a molestar en su visión. Yamaguchi estaba acostado sobre su colchón, desnudo y desesperado por él, y se concentró en guardar la imagen mental en la zona más profunda de su cabeza. No quería olvidarlo nunca.

Yamaguchi estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo cuando tuvo al chico como su madre lo trajo al mundo enfrente de él. Se colocó de nuevo entre sus piernas y sus labios se atrajeron el uno al otro como si se hubieran echado de menos en los segundos en los que habían estado separados. Los dedos largos de Oikawa se enredaron alrededor de sus erecciones, abrazándolas, y ambos se bebieron su propio gemido. El menor agarró la nuca contraria, continuando con el beso y profundizándolo aun más si eso le era posible, y llevó la otra mano a la unión de sus miembros, ayudando al vaivén de arriba abajo que había comenzado Oikawa.

Se estaban masturbando juntos. Sus manos trabajan las extremidades de una forma conjunta, jadeando, gimiendo y gruñendo, convirtiendo sus cabezas en unos desastres de los que, de hecho, no podían estar más orgullosos. El pulgar de Yamaguchi viajó a la punta del músculo de Oikawa, y acariciándolo, haciendo trampas en ese juego que no tenía nombre, se burló del leve destello de deseo en el cuerpo del mayor. Oikawa tembló sobre él, moviendo su cadera hacia delante y apretando las circunferencias que mantenía agarradas.

Yamaguchi apretujó el cabello de Oikawa como única señal ante su orgasmo, rompiendo el beso pero no la cercanía de sus rostros mientras se permitía gruñir en voz alta, con la boca abierta y los párpados cerrados. El contrario mordió su nariz, entonces, sacudiendo una vez más antes de liberarse en su propio orgasmo. Había sido más rápido de lo que ambos hubieran admitido, pero se encontraban al límite y ninguno iba a ser capaz de retener su impulso.

La mano de Oikawa se encontraba húmeda y pegajosa. A Yamaguchi le parecía asquerosa la sensación del semen entre sus dedos después de masturbarse o tener algún tipo de relación sexual. Solía buscar una toallita cuando terminaba o hasta corría hacia el baño para lavarse si es que hacía falta. Que el mayor la llevara hasta su trasero, entonces, le supuso una sorpresa que no se imaginaba que se sentiría de tan agradable manera. Desvió su boca hasta el oído del bailarín, todavía con la respiración entrecortada, hablándole a lo más profundo de su cabeza.

—Voy a follarte, Tadashi.

Sí, él esperaba a que sucediera. Yamaguchi le besó a modo de respuesta, casi invitándole a que lo hiciera en ese mismo momento, que se dejara de charlas absurdas y que se atreviera a meterse dentro de él hasta convertirse en uno. Abrazó la cabeza contraria, abrió sus piernas y arqueó la espalda cuando el primer dedo de Oikawa cruzó su entrada. Eran largos, finos y delicados, y exploraban su interior sin ningún tipo de prisa. Tanteaba el terreno y aprovechaba cada una de las reacciones que provocaba.

El segundo dedo entró en él con más presión y Oikawa se quedó quieto al notar la molestia del menor. Se apartó, entonces, y Yamaguchi le miró con el ceño fruncido, frustrado por la repentina sensación de vacío, el hueco en sus labios desocupado. Olvidó su molestia, sin embargo, cuando el hombre se llevó su corazón y anular a su boca. Pasó la lengua por la longitud con un descaro sin precedentes, con sus ojos clavados en los del bailarín, humedeciendo los dedos y saboreando la capa seca y pegajosa de semen.

Yamaguchi jadeó. Era asqueroso. Oikawa era un sucio pervertido. Y aun así, se incorporó sobre sus codos y buscó la muñeca contraria. Decidió que él también podía ser de esa manera y compartió la saliva de sus dedos, casi escupiendo sobre ellos, manteniendo su mirada sorprendida. No tenía vergüenza.

Era la temperatura lo que le hacía ser de esa manera, lo que le hacía actuar como si no le importara nada que no fuera su cuerpo dentro de él, lo que le hacía olvidar dónde estaban, quiénes eran y hasta qué hacían. Eran las luces de la ciudad, era la música de fondo, era la colonia, eran sus ojos. Era el fuego.

Oikawa introdujo los dos dedos a la vez y Yamaguchi gimió con la boca abierta. Los movió de dentro afuera, abriéndolos y cerrándolos, apoyándose con el codo sobre el colchón y besando con fuerza lo que alcanzaba a llegar del cuello ajeno. El menor buscó agarrarse de su costado, clavando sus cortas uñas a la altura de sus costillas, dejando que su cadera se balanceara como si tuviera vida propia sobre los dedos contrarios. Sus ojos, medio cerrados, le observaban con ansías.

—Tooru —le llamó. Le pedía en silencio, controlando sus jadeos incesantes mientras se mordía el labio, lo que ambos querían. El más que buscaban. Oikawa sonrió, le besó una única vez en la mejilla antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta su mesa de noche. Yamaguchi giró su cabeza, incorporándose con pesadez sin entender lo que estaba haciendo, por un momento creyendo que la aventura había terminado, que Oikawa se había arrepentido, que le tocaría regresar a su casa.

Sin embargo, Oikawa sacó un condón del cajón y Yamaguchi suspiró aliviado. La carcajada seca del mayor rebotó entre las cuatro paredes, un tanto divertido de su reacción, mientras abría el paquete y se colocaba el preservativo.

—No me voy a ir a ningún lado —se rio. Yamaguchi enrojeció, sentándose sobre la cama y sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. Gateó hasta donde se encontraba el chico, entonces, clavando sus rodillas en el borde de su cama, permitiendo que este le abrazara, envolviendo su espalda entre sus brazos.

—Eso espero.

Oikawa lo besó, cayendo sobre el colchón y colocándose entre sus piernas abiertas. Una mano a un lado de su cabeza y, la otra, en su erección, alineándola con el trasero del contrario. Los tobillos de Yamaguchi se clavaron en la espalda del contrario, empujándolo hacia delante, obligándole a que comenzara a entrar dentro de él. Lo deseaba tanto que el fuego en su interior empezaba a doler, quemando sus paredes y evaporizando cada litro de su sangre.

—No tengas prisa… —Se quejó Oikawa, sin querer hacerle daño al chico. Yamaguchi gruñó sobre sus labios, abrazándolo por el cuello y arqueando su espalda hacia delante, de nuevo, empujando a Oikawa hacia él.

—Tooru, por favor.

Separó sus rostros, sonriéndole, preguntando en silencio si su intención esa noche era la de asesinarle. Con sus comentarios, con sus carcajadas, con sus miradas y el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Con su cuerpo que incitaba al pecado o con la forma en la que se abrazaba a él. Con sus labios, con el sabor de su boca o el olor de su pelo. Con sus ojos confundidos que le observaban sin entender el por qué se había separado, su cadera moviéndose levemente y sus empujes en su espalda. No sabía si era eso lo que buscaba, pero Oikawa estaba completamente seguro de que lo iba a conseguir.

Colocó una mano sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Yamaguchi y, entonces, dejó que su cadera se deslizara por completo en el interior ajeno. Su cuerpo se tensó, sin esperarse el movimiento, sintiendo como sus ojos casi giraban hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza. Gritó, apretando sus palmas contra los hombros de Oikawa, tensando los músculos que rodeaban el cuerpo del mayor.

Oikawa no se negó cuando Yamaguchi le pidió más. No lo hizo cuando buscó su boca y sus labios se unieron en un desastre de saliva, lengua y dientes que cada vez se volvía menos controlado. Y tampoco se quejó cuando llevó su mano a su erección para masajearla, o cuando el chico se separó para morder su cuello al sentir los familiares espasmos del orgasmo por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Gemían y gruñían, se apretaban el uno con el otro, se empujaban, se intentaban besar pero no conseguían que sus bocas se alinearan, y, entonces, consiguieron alcanzar el segundo clímax.

Se recostaron sobre el colchón, cansados y sudados, buscando que desaparecieran los ligeros temblores de sus piernas, tratando de controlar los rápidos y fuertes latidos de su corazón. Oikawa se quitó el condón, anudándolo y tirándolo por algún lugar, sin mostrar ni una pizca de preocupación de que este pudiera ensuciar el suelo. Entonces, inhalaron y exhalaron.

Giraron su cabeza prácticamente a la vez, sonrieron divertido ante ello y volvieron a respirar con pesadez. Leyeron con una facilidad de la que no se sorprendieron lo que el contrario maquinaba en su mente y, antes de darse cuenta, estaban de nuevo uno encima del otro. Estaba bien. La noche todavía era joven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! De nuevo con el OiYama, perdón, perdón, pero es que Yamaguchi es mi favorito y y se me hace imposible no hacerle protagonista. Mi intención era subir el de Akaashi, en realidad, pero me puse a escuchar las canciones de la playlist que tengo para este fic y antes de darme cuenta son las tres de la mañana y yo estoy describiendo el sexo más fluff y pasional que alguna vez haya imaginado con estos dos xD.
> 
> La culpa también es de la canción. La que tengo para Akaashi no me gusta tanto como esta (de nuevo, favoritismo puro y duro). Aunque os prometo que Akaashi tiene canciones muy, muy, muy buenas. Tengo 124 vídeos y 35 borradores por ahora, y absolutamente todos me parecen la puta hostia. Algunos son más complejos, tengo la idea ahí pero no sé como describirla porque no tengo ni puta de cómo bailar, y otros ya los tengo prácticamente hechos en mi cabeza.
> 
> Tengo muchas ganas de que lo leáis. A ver si los termino antes de comenzar la uni :(. Hay muchos cantantes y grupos, desde Beyoncé a David Guetta, Jeremih, The Police, 5SOS, Nelly Furtado y, obviamente, The Weeknd. Porque no podía hacer un libro de song-fics con strippers sin meter a este último.
> 
> ¿Qué os ha parecido este cap? ¿Team Daishou, Team Oikawa o Team Trío? Todavía hay más teams así que os podéis reservar el voto xD. Yo soy Team Yamaguchi, yo voy a todo lo que él vaya.
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer, por votar y comentar! Soy una llorona y me emociono cuando lo hacéis, lo siento :(. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía. Oh y perdón si os resulta demasiado confuso lo de los saltos temporales, que van a estar yendo y viniendo del presente al pasado y al futuro cada dos por tres xD. Igualmente dejo pistas para entender en qué momento están gracias a los atuendos de las actuaciones o las luces en el bar.
> 
> Eso. Ya me voy. Muchas gracias y mucho besos. Que la vida os esté yendo bien! <3


	4. promiscuous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se recomienda encarecidamente escuchar el capítulo con la canción. Podéis hacerlo sin. También la podéis poner solo cuando comience el baile. Podéis hacer lo que queráis.
> 
> [promiscuous](https://youtu.be/fhZMrXm-TMA)

—¿He entendido mal o estás realmente trabajando en el Club Kusatta?

La chica le miraba incrédula, sin creerse del todo lo que su viejo amigo le afirmaba, recargando su peso en una de sus piernas mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Su bolso oscuro colgaba de su hombro izquierdo, balanceando la pequeña inscripción plateada en la que ponía su nombre y, a un lado, la cabeza del caballo blanco que formaba parte del logo del cuerpo especial Uma. Daichi tarareó una afirmativa, un tanto divertido por la expresión desconcertada de Michimiya, intentando ignorar el destello de la chapa.

—Ese mismo —respondió él como si el asunto no fuera nada del otro mundo. Se había convencido a sí mismo que, de hecho, no lo era. Que era un trabajo honrado y con un buen sueldo como cualquier otro, en el cual no tenía que hacer nada más allá que proteger a los bailarines de las manos de desconocidos, o abrirle la cortina a los clientes que habían pagado por un espectáculo privado.

Michimiya soltó una carcajada, seca y con un deje burlón, todavía sorprendida por el hecho de que Daichi, el mismo chico que había conocido en las pruebas para oficial de policía hacía tres años, fuera empleado en Kusatta.

—¿No lo siguen llevando los Ukai?

—Bueno, lo lleva el nieto —admitió, chasqueando su lengua y recargándose en la pared. Le echó un vistazo desinteresado a la puerta de los vestuarios del gimnasio cuando notó la figura de Kyoutani salir de este, seguido muy de cerca de Daishou, quien parecía estar contándole algo. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado hablando con su amiga que a aquellos dos les había dado tiempo de ducharse? —Pero ya no es lo que era, está limpio.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —Michimiya alzó una ceja, apretando el agarre de sus brazos con cierta preocupación. Había perdido el contacto con Daichi cuando a este le echaron de la academia por su mal comportamiento, en realidad, más le era imposible olvidar todos los momentos que vivieron juntos, o las veces que se ayudaron entre ellos para superar las pruebas. La chica movió su mentón, sin estar segura de si debía de abrir su boca y comentar algo más al respecto o bien, guardarlo para sí misma. —Es solo que se ha estado nombrando en la comisaría últimamente.

Daichi frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia, convencido de que el Kusatta se había renovado al completo. Había algún que otro personaje de importancia entre sus clientes más frecuentes, como el heredero de la compañía Seijou o hasta la mano derecha del líder del grupo Itachiyama, pero no se habían visto involucrados en ningún asunto con su jefe. Así que lo más probable era que lo que se escuchara en Uma no fueran más que rumores absurdos relacionados con la reputación del club.

Era normal. La familia Ukai había sido un núcleo poderoso en la ciudad hasta hacía dos años, cuando el líder fue encarcelado y su hijo, asesinado, dejando a Keishin, el actual dueño del Kusatta, como propietario de todas sus deudas. El club fue lo único que quedó.

—Puedes estar tranquila, Yui. El sitio ha mejorado. Es más, deberías ir un día de estos.

Michimiya tarareó con gracia, destensando sus hombros y, entonces, levantando su mano para enseñarle a su amigo la alianza que lucía en su anular. Daichi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, acercándose a ella para ver de cerca el anillo.

—Ahora soy una mujer casada, no puedo ir a ese tipo de clubes —le sonrió. Soltó un suspiro, observando con desinterés el reloj en su muñeca, y levantó su mirada hacia Daichi. —Me tengo que ir, pero… Ten cuidado, ¿sí?

Asintió, devolviéndole la mueca divertida, y se despidió de Michimiya con un pequeño movimiento de muñeca. Nada más alejarse, Kyoutani y Daishou terminaron la conversación que mantenían y se acercaron a donde él se encontraba. Este último le miraba con una de esas sonrisillas coquetas, sujetando su bolsa de deporte mientras guardaba con dificultad su botella de agua, y Daichi trató de ignorarlo lo mejor que pudo, a sabiendas de que comenzaría con sus tontos comentarios.

Sin embargo, quien habló fue Kyoutani, con sus brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido, sin quitarle la vista a la ahora diminuta figura de la chica que desaparecía por la puerta del gimnasio.

—¿Quién era esa?

Daichi le observó con curiosidad, sin intentar ocultar el destello de una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro, ladeando su cabeza y caminando hacia el bailarín.

—¿Por? ¿Te has puesto celoso? —Se burló, olvidándose por completo de la punzada que había atravesado su pecho al ver a Michimiya con su maldita bolsa de Uma al momento en el que notó como los pómulos del contrario se enrojecían. ¿Qué más daba que la chica hubiera conseguido un puesto en esa maldita comisaría? Él tenía su trabajo en Kusatta, con sus amigos, con el que había conocido a Kyoutani, así que no tenía por qué quejarse.

—No digas gilipolleces —murmuró, llevando sus ojos hacia Daichi con molestia, como si el comentario no le hubiera afectado ni un mínimo.

Daichi sonrió a la vez que Daishou rodaba los ojos.

—A veces sois peores que Ushiwaka y Akaashi —se quejó, pasando entre ellos y comenzando a andar hacia la salida del edificio. Los tres chicos habían cogido la costumbre de ir al gimnasio juntos hacía relativamente poco tiempo, así que Daishou todavía intentaba pasar por alto las miradas que Daichi le echaba a Kyoutani cuando este no miraba. —No entiendo el por qué todos dejáis que la tensión sexual se os acumule tanto.

Kyoutani, alejándose de Daichi todo lo que pudo y siguiéndole el paso de cerca a Daishou, resopló.

—Como si tú tuvieras algún puto derecho, señor Estoy-Increíble-Y-Locamente-Enamorado-De-Yamaguchi-Pero-No-Hago-Nada-Para-Estar-Con-Él.

Los tres salieron del gimnasio, emprendiendo su pequeña caminata hasta la estación de metros que había al final de la calle, todavía con el tiempo suficiente como para regresar a sus casas y hacer alguna que otra de sus tareas domésticas antes de que Daichi y Daishou tuvieran que ir a trabajar. Aunque los espectáculos en el Club Kusatta solo ocurrían las noches de los viernes y los sábados, el local se encontraba abierto durante toda la semana, por lo que los camareros y algunos de los agentes de seguridad todavía debían de acudir a su empleo.

—No estoy enamorado de Tadashi —se quejó Daishou un tiempo después, prácticamente cuando la conversación ya había muerto, casi diciéndolo más para sí mismo que para sus colegas.

—Sí —resopló, de nuevo, Kyoutani.

Daichi le miró de reojo. Mentiría si dijera que no sabía de dónde procedía la atracción que sentía hacia el bailarín, porque conocía a la perfección el sentimiento que llenaba su pecho cada vez que lo veía, ese que viajaba con suma rapidez a cualquier parte de su cuerpo cuando bailaba sobre el escenario, el que se asentaba en su entrepierna casi de un tirón al notar las miradas que le lanzaba mientras giraba alrededor del tubo de pole. Y no se parecía en nada a lo que había entre Yamaguchi y Daishou. Ni siquiera se asemejaba al tipo de relación de Akaashi y Ushijima.

Era único. Una picazón en su cerebro que mareaba sus sentidos y lo volvía completamente loco. Pero no era como si estuviera pensando en él cada dos por tres, o que se preocupara por cómo le fuera la vida cuando no lo tenía cerca. Era una situación que se creaba en el momento y que terminaba tan pronto como los ojos del contrario desaparecían de su vista, intenso y rápido, aunque nunca consolidado.

—La semana que viene es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Daichi nada más entrar en la estación, recordando que Suga, su mejor amigo, le había pedido información acerca de ello. Daishou tarareó una afirmativa. —¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Mi madre quiere que aparezca por casa. No quiero, pero puede mandar a mi hermano a por mí y prefiero que la reunión familiar esté a mi favor —le respondió, suspirando con cansancio y, luego, se encogió de hombros. —Así que nada.

Daichi asintió. —No sé por qué te empeñas en ignorar a tu familia. Lo que haría yo con ese dinero…

—Prefiero ganármelo yo.

—¿Y trabajar en un club como camarero durante toda tu vida? —Bufó Kyoutani, incluyéndose en la conversación que había tratado de ignorar, colocándose sus auriculares y sofocando el bullicio que había en la estación.

—No —gruñó Daishou, comenzando a molestarle los comentarios maliciosos de su compañero. —Planeo apuntarme a las pruebas de policía de septiembre. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí con ustedes?

El metro llegó y, de pronto, los tres chicos se encontraban moviéndose con la multitud que luchaba por entrar en el vehículo. Daichi frunció su ceño sin entender de dónde había salido tanta gente, cuando ni siquiera era hora punta. La ducha que había tomado después de las dos horas que se habían tirado en el gimnasio poco le valía ahora que, entre la desmesurada cantidad de personas y el calor que había abrasado las calles, una amarga capa de sudor empapaba su camiseta. Cuando llegase a su apartamento volvería a meterse bajo el grifo de su bañera.

Perdió de vista a Daishou tan pronto como se adentraron en el metro, sin embargo, Kyoutani se mantuvo a su lado, prácticamente siendo acorralados por las otras personas. Daichi le agarró de la muñeca y caminó con él hacia una de las esquinas, a sabiendas de que el bailarín no era demasiado fanático de las desorbitadas multitudes.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que entre todas las decisiones que podía haber escogido, había optado por una de las peores.

A Kyoutani no le había importado que le arrastrara hacia la esquina, demasiado concentrado en la canción que se escuchaba a través de sus auriculares como para prestarle importancia a lo que su colega hacía. Era una de las canciones con las que había estado peleando con Kageyama por culpa de la coreografía, debido a que su compañero de escenario estaba obsesionado con añadir un paso que, realmente, era innecesario.

El chico se molestaba por muchas cosas y, a veces, admitía que alguna de estas no tenía sentido. Pero las coreografías eran su punto fuerte y no iba a permitir que aquel niño le echara a perder su espectáculo por un estúpido giro. Además, la canción no era lo suficientemente lenta como para lo que Kageyama pedía, sino que, al contrario, era una melodía divertida y más rápida que cualquier otra cosa a la que estuviera acostumbrado.

Cerró sus ojos, entonces, comenzando a mover su barbilla de izquierda a derecha intentando visualizar el baile dentro de su cabeza. Sí, podía verse a sí mismo subiendo al escenario, las luces enfocando su cuerpo mientras se meneaba hasta encontrarse a un lado del palo. Creía que incluso era capaz de escuchar las voces del público, el silbido halagador del estúpido de Terushima o las palabras alentadoras de Suga desde bambalinas.

Estaba agarrando el asa de su mochila, pero sus dedos se sentían tan fríos como si en realidad estuvieran posados sobre la circunferencia de acero. El ritmo de la canción se metió en su cerebro tan pronto como comenzó a imaginar la situación y, antes de darse cuenta, movía sus caderas en giros irregulares buscando seguir la melodía.

El movimiento no era nada del otro mundo, sino un leve vaivén que no tendría por qué ser notado por las demás personas del vagón, a no ser que estuvieran centradas en lo que Kyoutani hacía. Daichi era una de estas, sin embargo, sintiendo que el trasero de su colega se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna. Tragó saliva, observando a la gente de su alrededor, casi asegurándose de que no eran conscientes del suceso y, entonces, llevó una de sus manos al auricular ajeno, destrozando su fantasía.

—Llevas un rato bailando y no estamos tan alejados, Kenta —se burló, de nuevo haciendo enrojecer al chico. Kyoutani podía aparentar con sus bien formados músculos, su teñido y estropeado pelo y su mala forma al hablar que era uno de esos jóvenes que aspiraban a ser delincuentes. Que trabajara como bailarín en el Club Kusatta solo aumentaba sus sospechas. Pero Daichi estaba completamente seguro de que toda esa apariencia de chico malo era una muy mal ocultada fachada, y que el Kyoutani de verdad era el que se sonrojaba con uno o dos toques de su mano. Se relamió los labios, llevándose el auricular a su propio oído. —¿Qué estás escuchando?

Sus cuerpos se juntaron un poco más debido a que el cable del audífono no era lo suficientemente largo y Kyoutani se tensó, ahora consciente de su cercanía, sin creerse que hubieran estado en esa misma posición durante lo que llevaban de viaje. La mano del mayor se posó sobre su hombro, provocando que este saltara sobre su sitio, un tanto sorprendido.

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? —Le preguntó, soltando una pequeña carcajada que rebotó por completo en la piel descubierta del cuello de Kyoutani. Aprovechó para bajar sus dedos por la espalda del contrario, trazando sus músculos por encima de su camiseta, realmente divertido de la reacción del menor.

—No estoy nervioso —mintió.

Daichi tarareó, contento, mientras negaba con la cabeza sin creerse sus palabras. Sabía que Kyoutani era un caso interesante desde que Suga los presentó la primera vez que pisó el suelo del club, pero nunca se llegó a imaginar que captara su atención de la manera desenfrenada en la que lo hacía. Si estaban juntos, era prácticamente imposible que apartara sus ojos del bailarín, y era consciente de que al contrario le ocurría lo mismo.

—Seré el primero en admitirlo, pero tengo curiosidad acerca de ti. —Daichi habló sobre su oído, el aliento cálido chocando con su oreja, clavando las palabras en su cerebro tan fuerte como la música que escuchaba por su audífono izquierdo. —Eres un tanto inocente.

Kyoutani frunció su ceño, girando levemente su mentón para ser capaz de mirar, por el rabillo de su ojo, a Daichi. Apretó sus dedos en su bolsa de deporte y, entonces, mordió el interior de sus mejillas, como hacía cada vez que se encontraba nervioso. El mayo saboreó el momento, divertido porque solo había visto a Kyoutani intranquilo cuando él estaba a su lado.

—¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo?

Daichi rio. Lo llevaba haciendo desde que hablaron por primera vez, pero resultaba reconfortante que Kyoutani ya lo hubiera descubierto.

—Intentándolo.

La carcajada de Kyoutani no sonó demasiado alta, sino que más bien había sido un tonto resoplido entretenido, tan distraído debido a su franca respuesta que apenas notó cómo la mano del contrario viajaba hasta el final de su espalda, posándose con cierto peligro sobre hueso de la cadera.

—¿Y esperas a que me quede quieto mientras lo haces? —Le preguntó, de nuevo con su actitud macarra dominando su habladuría, rebobinando con su mano vacía la canción que estaba a punto de terminar. El tarareo de Daichi le hizo volver a fruncir el ceño, sobre todo cuando de un empujón lo pegó a su cuerpo, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—¿No lo estás haciendo ya? —Llevó sus labios, lentamente, a su oreja, y dejó un suave beso apenas perceptible sobre la superficie morena. Kyoutani abrió su boca, entre asombrado y ofendido por haber sido descubierto de esa manera, y volvió a morder el interior de su boca con un poco de molestia. ¿Quién se creía Daichi para jugar con él de esa manera?

—No creo que sepas lo que estás diciendo, Sawamura-san —le confesó. —Estás buscando a un chico que te trate bien a plena luz del día.

Daichi sonrió, apretando su agarre y permitiendo que el cuerpo del menor se recostara casi al completo sobre su pecho, aprovechando que el bailarín había flexionado un tanto sus rodillas y que los centímetros que le sacaban habían sido disipados.

—Si juego bien mis cartas, lo cual hago, tú puedes ser ese chico. —Kyoutani volvió a tensarse, entonces, cuando notó como la mano ajena se atrevía a jugar con el elástico de su pantalón de chándal. —¿Te estoy poniendo nervioso?

—No —respondió, lo suficientemente rápido como para considerarse una mentira.

—No lo creo.

En ningún momento de su vida, Daichi hubiera pensado que sería capaz de hacer algo así en el vagón del metro, rodeados de personas que tenían sus ojos en todo y en nada a la vez, amenazados con ser pillados en cualquier instante. Se había dicho a sí mismo que él tenía un poco de decencia, que él odiaría darse cuenta de que tenía a dos personas metiéndose mano a menos de un metro a su derecha, a sabiendas de que la acción era demasiado promiscua. Pero Kyoutani había estado moviendo sus caderas con aquellos sensuales círculos, con su piel brillando por el sudor, mezclándose con el agradable olor a mango de su gel de ducha y sin separarse ni un centímetro de su entrepierna desde que lo había empujado.

Así que Daichi no estaba por la labor de tener en cuenta a la gente que había a su alrededor. Quería centrarse en Kyoutani, en la suave piel de su trasero, en sus pómulos rosados y en sus tensos hombros.

—Eres un promiscuo —se quejó Kyoutani en un pequeño murmuro. Daichi tarareó una negativa, fingiendo que no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba a la vez que la palma de su mano se enterraba dentro de su pantalón, agarrando con una fuerza una de sus nalgas. Su otra mano, la derecha, mantenía la única sujeción al metro que proporcionaba el equilibrio de ambos chicos. —Me estás provocando…

—Ya sabes qué es lo que quiero, Kenta. —La presión en su trasero aumentó, entonces, provocando que la cabeza de Kyoutani se inclinara hacia delante, mordiendo su labio inferior para no soltar ningún comentario. Daichi rio. —Tienes que mantenerte en silencio.

—Sawamura-san… —pidió, aunque ni él mismo estaba seguro de si quería que el hombre realmente parara, extasiado ante el peligro que suponía el ser pillado. Tragó saliva, suspirando, ¿Por qué dejaba que hiciera lo que quisiera con él? Kyoutani siempre se había coronado como el que tenía el control en cada una de sus relaciones, siendo estas fuera o dentro de su ámbito laboral, así que le asustaba el que su cuerpo, casi por instinto, permitiera que Daichi tomara las riendas de la situación.

El metro se paró, entonces, y una considerable parte de la multitud se bajó. Daishou se descubrió en la parte contraria del vagón, con el teléfono en su oreja y lanzándole una mirada entrecerrada a la pareja, casi atrapándolos en el acto. Daichi sacó su mano de los pantalones contrarios y Kyoutani dio un paso hacia delante, alejándose del cuerpo ajeno como si fuera aceite en un vaso de agua, provocando que el auricular cayera de un tirón de la oreja del mayor.

—Sí, Pecas-kun. Estaban completamente metiéndose mano —dijo, avisando a los otros dos de que era Yamaguchi con quién hablaba. Kyoutani soltó un gruñido, observándole con el ceño fruncido mientras negaba con la cabeza, cerrando su puño con fuerza para impedir lanzarse sobre su colega en un impulso. Daichi, sin embargo, le sorprendió pasándole un brazo alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia él.

—Venga, ¿no quieres ir a mi casa, chico promiscuo?

Kyoutani se volvió a enrojecer, apartándose de un empujón de Daichi y girándose para encararlo de una vez por todas. Entrecerró sus ojos casi con cierta desconfianza, repitiéndose que él era un hombre lo suficientemente adulto y responsable como para no querer perder el tiempo con esos tontos juegos a los que Daichi siempre le atraía. Este le sonrió, sin enseñar sus dientes pero levantando el mentón, quizás consciente de que no se iba a negar a su proposición. Resopló, entonces, bueno, si se sentía solo, no le importaba echarle una mano.

—Oh, Dios, ahora van a follar. Ven y rescátame, Pecas-kun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Se suponía que debía de subir el capítulo de Akaashi, pero mira tú por donde han tirado las riendas xD. Lo siento, es que no consigo terminar su parte por la dichosa canción que al principio me parecía la hostia y ahora no me transmite nada. But it's cool, porque os entrego a Daichi -con un poco de ooc- y a Kyoutani metiéndose mano en el metro al ritmo de Nelly Furtado, eh, eh, eh. ¿Qué os ha parecido? A mi es que esta canción me da una de feels (no tanto como "The Night is Still Young", pero casi). 
> 
> Obviamente he metido a Yamaguchi por ahí, porque no podía no hacerlo, así de claro. Estoy que no me lo saco de la cabeza, cero coña, no escribo nada en lo que él no sea protagonista, y comienzo a pensar que es debido a eso que no puedo terminar el cap de Akaashi :(. Pero es que es tan bebé kasdjfakjfs, a ver si escribo algo por su semana, que se merece todo lo bueno en el world. 
> 
> Antes de que se me olvide: ¿Qué otras parejas os interesaría ver? No quiero decirlo ya para que sea sorpresa xD, pero tengo duda en algunas *sad face*. Me iré a la ruleta a echarlo a suerte, a ver qué ocurre. Y algo más iba a decir, pero se me ha olvidado. 
> 
> Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, como siempre, que me hace muy feliz que os guste esta historia sacada de mis más profundos deseos de aprender a bailar pole y puro fangirleo por Yamaguchi. ¡¡Os mando un besazo a todxs!!
> 
> PD: También estoy en Wattpad como @s4nfl0w3rs.
> 
> <3


	5. all the good girls go to hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [all the good girls go to hell](https://youtu.be/Oi0NrdiqPew)
> 
> Se recomienda encarecidamente escuchar el capítulo con la canción. Podéis hacerlo sin. También la podéis poner solo cuando comience el baile. Podéis hacer lo que queráis.

La puerta, de hecho, estaba pintada de negro y era la tira de luces rojas que estaba pegada alrededor de su marco la que le proporcionaba el título. Podía escuchar cómo gritaba su nombre desde que Daichi le había corrido la cortina, llamándole con esa familiaridad encantadora a la que se había acostumbrado con demasiada facilidad, pidiéndole que se acercara y enrollara sus largos dedos en el pomo. Que la abriera y se sumergiera en el infierno al que tanto le gustaba visitar. Atraía a su cuerpo como el lado de un imán a su opuesto, como dos almas gemelas destinadas a pasar juntas la eternidad, como la muerte a la vida.

Levantó su mentón, mirando el pasillo iluminado por los diferentes focos de colores que adornaban las otras puertas, el cual casi se sentía infinito. Había un arco al final de este con una distinta cortina separando los dos lugares como si pertenecieran a mundos diferentes. Si seguía su camino, podía encontrarse con las escaleras que le llevaban a la oficina del dueño del club Kusatta y, además, el cuarto de seguridad en el que sabía que Ushijima se encontraba, sentado en su cómoda silla y observando con los brazos cruzados cada una de las cámaras del antro.

Apretó sus dedos en el pomo a la vez que arrastraba sus ojos en un vago movimiento hacia la cámara que le apuntaba a él, y solo a él, desde una de las esquinas del pasillo. Sentía como la lente le inspeccionaba de arriba abajo, aun sabiendo que eso era imposible, podía imaginar el zoom clavarse en él tan claro como oía la música rebotar contra cada una de las paredes del bar. Sabía que le estaba vigilando. Siempre hacía lo mismo.

Pasó su lengua por su labio inferior, todavía impregnadas del amargo vodka que se había bebido horas atrás, y se tuvo que repetir a sí mismo que no le importaba nada de lo que ocurría con Ushijima. Era él quien se comportaba como si lo que hubiera entre ellos no significara algo, así que era su problema y no el suyo. El hombre era tan tonto. Él era tan tonto.

Abrió la puerta, entrando a la habitación Roja con sus largas piernas, llamando la atención del hombre que ya se encontraba dentro. Se encerró junto a él, opacando casi al completo la canción que la banda de Semi tocaba sobre el escenario, y provocando que el sonido de sus tacones chocar con el suelo sonara más fuerte de lo que en realidad hacía.

Konoha estaba de pie, al lado del bar, sirviendo dos copas del whiskey que tenía preparado. Levantó su mirada al sentir al bailarín, observándolo desde sus pies hasta su rostro como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo. Aunque, por cómo iba vestido, cualquiera podría haberlo juzgado como un demonio salido de las mismísimas puertas del inframundo. Su chaleco de cuero negro se ceñía sobre su torso, apretando su tez pálida, exagerando su ya de por sí acentuada cintura. La falda que usaba, de cuadros deshilachados y tan roja como la luz que los bañaba solo conseguía que sus piernas parecieran kilométricas, adornadas con esa media de rejilla negra que había estado fantaseando con romper desde que lo vio subirse al escenario.

Sí, indudablemente, Akaashi era la clara reencarnación del Diablo. Su cuerpo inducía al pecado y un ángel no podía jactarse de ello.

—Veo que no te has molestado en esperarme —dijo Akaashi, entonces, caminando por detrás del sofá hasta llegar a Konoha. Las habitaciones que había en el club Kusatta, esas que se encontraban reservadas para los bailes privados, en realidad eran cuartos pequeños e íntimos con únicamente los muebles necesarios. Tenían un sillón para que el cliente pudiera sentarse, cómodo y aterciopelado, y, además, con un pequeño bar al lado en el que se guardaba una botella de cada tipo de alcohol, dos vasos limpios y un cubo de hielo. En una de las esquinas, con una señal luminosa en la que se leía la palabra “pecadores” escrita en inglés iluminándolo, se encontraba un tubo de pole para el uso del bailarín. En otra, la cámara de seguridad vigilaba cada uno de los movimientos de las personas que entraban y salían de la habitación.

—No me culpes —le respondió Konoha, alzándole uno de los vasos, y se encogió de hombros. —Hoy solo he podido pedirte para una canción, así que no quería perder el tiempo.

Akaashi le sonrió. Aceptó su vaso, sin despegar su vista de sus ojos, llevándoselo a los labios para remojarlos con cuidado. No lo olió, a sabiendas de que la acción podría llevar a que su cuerpo expulsara el revuelto de su estómago en forma de vómito. Konoha se acercó a él. Si ya de por si el bailarín le sacaba más de un centímetro de altura, ahora que llevaba puesto los tacones se veía obligado a mirar hacia arriba para continuar con su contacto.

—Te queda bien… Este atuendo punk que llevas —murmuró. Akaashi bajó su mano, dejando la bebida en la mesita de cristal que había delante del sofá, y asintió con la cabeza, haciendo lo mismo con la del contrario. Él era muy consciente de cuán bien le quedaba la ropa que había elegido para esa noche, lo había visto grabado en la mirada del público que le había vitoreado durante su actuación y lo veía con cierta nitidez en los claros ojos de Konoha.

—Voy de rockero, no de punk —rectificó, a sabiendas de que era un detalle que a ninguno le importaba lo suficiente. Sus dedos viajaron hacia el pecho de Konoha, tocando con delicadeza el cuerpo del chico, y se aferraron a su camiseta. Se tensó debajo de él y Akaashi volvió a sonreír, encantado de que reaccionara de esa manera cada vez que, simplemente, le rozaba. Le resultaba satisfactorio tenerlo así, necesitado, rogando por una nueva caricia.

Akaashi lo arrastró hacia el sofá, sentándolo con las piernas abiertas y entrelazando sus manos con las propias. Las alzó, llevándolas hasta el respaldo del asiento, haciendo que Konoha pegara su espalda en los cojines.

—¿Entonces hoy no te llevas el extra? —Le preguntó, observándolo desde arriba, sintiendo como temblaba. Konoha negó con la cabeza, suavemente, un tanto triste por el hecho de que su bolsillo no le permitía pasar el tiempo que quería con el bailarín. Akaashi se acercó a su oído, alzando su mirada hacia la cámara de la habitación, casi adivinando que la persona detrás de ella le había vuelto a poner los ojos encima. —Qué pena…

Konoha tragó saliva, nervioso, buscando mantener sus párpados bien despegados para no perderse ningún detalle del hermoso cuerpo del bailarín. Este se alejó de su cuerpo, soltando sus manos y caminando con una tortuosa lentitud alrededor de la mesa hasta el radiocasete que se encontraba a un lado del bar. Tarareó contento cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre detrás de él ya había elegido una canción, así que se relamió los labios y dejó que su dedo se acercara con pereza al botón de encendido.

—Espera… —Llamó Konoha, prácticamente mordiendo su lengua, desesperado por el tiempo a su lado. Akaashi le miró, ladeando su cabeza con una mala fingida confusión, llevando su otra mano a su muslo y comenzando a jugar con los agujeros de su media. El rubio, Konoha, dejó que sus ojos se desviaran por completo al gesto, perdido, de repente olvidando lo que iba a decir. Tosió, intentando recuperarse y apretó sus puños con fuerza para concentrarse en sus palabras. —No te he dicho cómo quiero el baile…

—¿No lo quieres como siempre? —Preguntó, apoyando su codo sobre el aparato electrónico y dejando que su mano subiera por el exterior de su muslo. Konoha abrió su boca sin saber qué decir, de nuevo, sus cuerdas vocales habían sido arrancadas de cuajo por el bailarín. Akaashi amaba esa sensación, provocar ese tipo de reacción, matando con palabras a los hombres y mujeres que compraban su tiempo. El Lucifer que llevaba dentro, aburrido y solitario, solo era capaz de cometer ese tipo de crímenes. —¿No quieres que te toque?

—Sora-chan… —Jadeó. El dedo de Akaashi apretó el botón de reproducir y la habitación se consumió por el sonido sordo del CD comenzando a reproducirse. Sonrió al hombre de lado, con un deje ladino y cargado de superioridad, incorporándose y caminando hacia él.

—Ya, eso pensaba.

Konoha dejó que sus brazos cayeran a cada lado de su cuerpo, como un animal apresado por el pánico ante el carnívoro que se le aproxima dispuesto a devorarlo de un solo bocado. Estaba seguro de que, aunque visitara el Kusatta mil y una vez más, y contratara a Akaashi por un millón de bailes, nunca se acostumbraría a los demoníacos ojos con los que le observaba, o la forma en la que su cuerpo se movía, drogando cada parte de su cerebro y obligándole a no despegar ni un segundo su mirada de él.

Akaashi era tan sensual. Andaba sobre sus tacones con firmeza y no se cuestionaba ninguno de sus pasos. Se acercó a Konoha cuando el ritmo inicial de la canción empezaba, volviendo a colocarse entre sus piernas a la vez que se inclinaba sobre él. Llevó un dedo a su barbilla y le obligó a mirarle, coincidiendo con el comienzo de la letra, y Konoha permitió que el bailarín hiciera lo que quisiera con él, apretando sus puños con mucha más fuerza, a sabiendas de que no podía pagar el extra que suponía tocarle.

Movió sus caderas, entonces, de izquierda a derecha, siguiendo la melodía. No quería perder el tiempo, recordando que Konoha únicamente había podido pagar una canción, así que se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo incluso antes de que la primera estrofa terminara. Clavó sus rodillas a cada lado de su cadera y se mantuvo en ellas a la vez que sus manos viajaban por todo el pecho del hombre con la tranquilidad que el acorde requería.

Introdujo sus dedos, largos y suaves, por el interior de la camiseta contraria, desabrochando sus botones y permitiendo que la piel de su pecho saliera a la luz. Konoha era uno de sus clientes más frecuentes, uno de sus compañeros de universidad que por casualidad había acabado en las puertas del Club Kusatta, descubriéndole sobre el escenario cuando apenas llevaba trabajando un mes ahí. En realidad, se habían hecho amigos debido a ello, y ahora almorzaban juntos en la cafetería todos los días de la semana, mientras que la noche de los viernes y los sábados la reservaban para contratarle el club y su baile privado.

Trazó sus pectorales como si estos fueran un lienzo en blanco y su índice el pincel con el que dibujaba las líneas imaginarias. El chico se retorció debajo de él, apretando aún más el agarre de sus manos, pensando en que haría alguna que otra hora extra en el restaurante para poder aparecer la semana siguiente con el dinero suficiente como para pagar por tocar a Akaashi. Este le sonrió, acercando sus rostros y respirando sobre sus entreabiertos labios, por los cuales se escapaban ciertos jadeos pesados e irregulares.

—Sora-chan… —Prácticamente gimió cuando Akaashi dejó descansar el trasero sobre su regazo, sentándose ahora en sus muslos y enredando los brazos en su cuello. Sentía como sus nudillos se tornaban blancos debido a la presión de su sujeción y creía que, en cualquier momento, se volvería loco. Ir al Kusatta sin dinero había sido la peor decisión que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Akaashi elevó sus ojos hacia la cámara cuando su baile sobre la entrepierna de Konoha comenzó, clavándolos en la oscura lente mientras se mordía el labio, preguntando sin la necesidad de emitir ninguna palabra que si era eso lo que el hombre quería. Lo que Ushijima estaba esperando que sucediera desde la seguridad de sus cuatro paredes en el piso inferior. La fricción aumentó de ritmo mediante los segundos pasaban y el rubio abrió sus párpados con cierta sorpresa.

—Sora-chan, están yendo muy rápido —jadeó, sin poder llevar sus manos a la minúscula cintura del bailarín y hacerle ralentizar sus movimientos, más parecía que el contrario se encontraba lo suficientemente concentrado en su sensual baile como para hacer caso a los llamados. —Sora-chan.

No podía entenderlo. ¿Era eso lo que le gustaba a Ushijima? ¿Verlo a través de esas estúpidas cámaras? Akaashi sabía que era el alcohol que había estado tomando durante toda la noche el que había tomado el control de su cabeza, el que marcaba el compás del baile y, también, el de sus pensamientos. El mismo que le había hecho empujar a Ushijima contra la pared hacía menos de una hora para regañarle acerca de lo que había -o, más bien, no había- entre ellos dos. El que provocaba que le hirviera la sangre cada vez que pensaba en el maldito hombre.

—Akaashi… —Le llamó por su nombre, cosa que le había prohibido hacer cuando se encontraban dentro del club, devolviéndole a la realidad. Se dio cuenta de que la canción había terminado hacía un largo rato en el que él no había dejado de moverse contra Konoha y que, este, se encontraba debajo de él con su rostro enrojecido a más no poder y un maltratado bulto en sus pantalones.

—Lo… Lo siento, Konoha-san. Me he dejado llevar —se disculpó, entonces, levantándose del sillón e inclinándose hacia delante, un tanto avergonzado a causa de su actitud. De nuevo, todo era culpa de Ushijima, quien se le había calado por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo, y no había manera de sacarlo.

—No pasa nada, pero ¿estás bien? —preguntó Konoha, recostándose entre los aterciopelados cojines e intentando tranquilizar su respiración. Observó al bailarín con cierta curiosidad, asombrado de que el increíble Akaashi hubiera roto sus barreras enfrente de él. —¿Es porque Bokuto está aquí?

Akaashi frunció su ceño, caminando hasta el radiocasete para apagarlo, y se giró hacia su amigo, confundido debido a que era la primera noticia que tenía sobre eso.

—¿Bokuto-san está aquí?

Konoha asintió con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie y colocando los botones de su camisa. Llevó su mirada a su pantalón, asegurándose de que el bulto que había estuviera perfectamente camuflado por su blusa, y señaló con cierto desinterés la puerta.

—Me lo encontré con Kuroo y Kenma-san en el bar —le explicó. Se acercaron a la salida de la habitación y Akaashi rodeó el pomo con sus manos. —Estaban con el camarero alto, el rubio.

—¿Tsukishima-san? —Konoha tarareó una afirmación. —¿Siguen ahí afuera?

—Los perdí de vista cuando Owlette-chan y Hoshi-chan desaparecieron del escenario.

Akaashi y Konoha salieron de la habitación. El bailarín se sorprendió al encontrarse a Yamaguchi a un lado, enfrente de la puerta de luces moradas, mirando el material como si este tuviera la respuesta para la pregunta existencial que rodeaba su cabeza. Frunció su ceño y se despidió ahí de Konoha, quien le dejó un suave beso en su hombro antes de desaparecer por la cortina. Daichi le impidió el paso, sin embargo, mirando a Akaashi pidiéndole una confirmación sobre la situación. El chico le asintió con la cabeza, asegurándole de que todo se encontraba correcto. Luego, se giró hacia su compañero de trabajo.

—¿Todo bien?

Yamaguchi se relamió los labios, asintiendo con la cabeza, asegurándose más a sí mismo que al contrario que tenía la situación completamente controlada.

—Es un nuevo cliente así que estoy un poco nervioso —le respondió. Akaashi le creyó, entonces, acercándose a él para colocarle la boina que llevaba mal puesta. Yamaguchi le sonrió, agradeciéndole el gesto, y entró a la habitación Morada con mucha más seguridad de la que, en realidad, aparentaba.

Akaashi suspiró, apoyando su espalda en la pared del pasillo y cerrando los párpados por unos segundos. No debía de haber aceptado las bebidas que Suna, uno de los camareros, le había estado preparando antes de la actuación. Aunque, claro, tampoco debía de haberse involucrado con Ushijima de la manera en la que lo había hecho. Desvió su mirada hacia la cámara. ¿Él también sentía cómo su interior ardía cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban? Porque Akaashi creía que se desataba un abrasador fuego dentro de él cuando Ushijima se relamía los labios de aquella manera mientras le observaba desde la distancia.

Ah, cuánto le molestaba. Se repitió a sí mismo que no le importaba ni un mínimo lo que Ushijima pensara. Era su turno de ignorarlo, así que salió del pasillo volviendo a su trabajo, prometiéndose que sacaría al hombre de su cabeza. De todos modos, había cosas más importantes que necesitaban su atención, como el hecho de que Bokuto se encontraba en el Club Kusatta, cuando le había prohibido hacerlo. Y Ushijima… Él no merecía su atención, no merecía su tiempo. Y que no dijera que no se lo había advertido.


	6. confident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [confident](https://youtu.be/lw58zyIHIOM)
> 
> Se recomienda encarecidamente escuchar el capítulo con la canción. Podéis hacerlo sin. También la podéis poner solo cuando comience el baile. Podéis hacer lo que queráis.

—Cinco minutos y Kao-chan empieza su solitario desde el principio, ¿vale?

Suga cerró los ojos, dando un leve manotazo en el aire hacia la pared en la que se encontraba Tanaka, sentado en el suelo con un radiocasete entre las piernas. El chico, como ya se había hecho costumbre, había accedido a ayudar al grupo de bailarines durante su entrenamiento del sábado por la mañana, bien tomando el control del dispositivo de música, acercándole las botellas de agua cuando hubieran terminado, o simplemente echando una mano cuando se dedicaban a hacer peligrosas piruetas alrededor del tubo. Así que asintió con su cabeza y apagó el reproductor, eliminando la alegre y divertida melodía que había reinado entre las paredes del estudio, y se acercó a la caja de plástico que tenía a un lado.

Los chicos y chicas se encontraban mucho más cansados de lo que acostumbraban debido a que el verano recién comenzaba. La temperatura atravesaba los gigantescos ventanales de la Academia Kageyama e iluminaba la habitación con los rayos de primera hora en la mañana del sol, cayendo de lleno en los cuerpos empapados de sudor de los trabajadores del Kusatta. Tanaka comenzó a ofrecerle las botellas de agua que llevaba en la caja conforme sus amigos tomaban asiento en el suelo, alejados de la luz exterior.

—Gracias, Tanaka-san —le sonrió Goshiki, levantándose del suelo con el único objetivo de no parecer un maleducado enfrente de su compañero, tardando más de lo debido en agarrar la botella que el contrario le ofrecía, casi a cámara lenta. Yamaguchi alzó una ceja, sentado con sus piernas cruzadas justamente en medio de la pareja, observándoles desde abajo con cierta diversión. Kaori se acomodó a su lado, dándole un pequeño codazo para que dejara de intimidar a los dos, y Yamaguchi soltó una pequeña carcajada. —Eres muy amable.

Miwa se pasó las manos por la cara, recogiéndose su corto pelo en una coleta que se acabaría deshaciendo en pocos minutos, tomando asiento en la silla que se encontraba detrás de Kaori. Esta última se recostó en las piernas de la mayor, ignorando la escena sacada de una película que parecían estar viviendo aquellos dos, y apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas. Atsumu se tiró al piso, haciendo chocar su hombro con el de Tanaka deliberadamente, buscando devolverle a la realidad. Lo consiguió, en contra de todo pronóstico, y Goshiki volvió a su sitio mientras que Tanaka continuaba ofreciendo el agua.

—Oye, ¿a quién piensas subir al escenario hoy? —preguntó Kaori, observando a Miwa desde abajo con el mentón elevado, ciertamente curiosa por la actuación que Suga había programado para esa noche. Hana había propuesto la temática de un baile de máscaras y su jefe no había puesto impedimento alguno ante la idea, utilizando la noche como una pobre excusa para que sus bailarines se pusieran los vestidos de seda que había visto en Internet hacía un tiempo. Miwa, junto a Yamaguchi y la propia Hana, cargaban a su espalda el mejor espectáculo de la noche, en el cual subirían al escenario a tres personas del público, pero desconocía quién sería el objetivo de la mayor.

—Creo que a Komori-kun. Ha estado contratando un baile cada noche, así que dudo que le moleste —dijo, abriendo su botella de agua y tarareando, pensativa, sin que a su cabeza le llegase una mejor opción que Komori, quien era uno de sus clientes favoritos. Suga no quería que subieran al escenario a personas que no conocieran y, realmente, no quería robar el tiempo de sus otros compañeros de trabajo.

Atsumu levantó la mano, bebiendo agua, pidiendo que no dijeran ni una sola palabra hasta que él pudiera hablar. Tragó con rapidez su buche, casi atragantándose por el camino, y entonces, silbó con diversión.

—Tienes a ese tío completamente enamorado de ti.

Miwa se encogió de hombros, suspirando, pero sin desmentir el comentario del chico, el cual comenzaba a creer que era un tanto cierto. Komori había sido uno de los hombres que con más frecuencia la contrataban para sus bailes privados desde que comenzó a trabajar en el Kusatta. Se había presentado por su nombre de pila, sin embargo, pronto se descubrió que quien tenía delante era la mismísima mano derecha del líder del Grupo Itachiyama, lo que probablemente le convertía en una de las cabezas más importantes que se paseaban por el club a sus anchas. Aun así, siempre se había comportado con una decencia inusual en los tipos de su calaña, acatando las normas de los espectáculos y dando propinas extraordinarias.

Además, en ningún momento había utilizado la mesa de los grandes.

—¿Y tú, Tsuto-chan? —Suga entró en la conversación después de limpiarse el rostro con la parte inferior de su camiseta, buscando eliminar la molesta capa de sudor que bañaba su frente, y se acercó a Goshiki. El niño se estremeció, obligándose a mirar hacia arriba para poder observar los aterradores ojos de su jefe, los cuales le miraban con atrevimiento. —Creo que es hora de que tengas tu solo sobre el escenario y subas a alguien del público.

Goshiki abrió sus párpados, gritando un ruidoso "¿Qué?" que hasta Hinata podía haber escuchado desde el estudio contiguo, donde se encontraba entrenando con el grupo de niños de seis a ocho años con los que iba ganar el concurso de baile de Yukigaoka. Saltó sobre sus rodillas entre nervioso y sorprendido ante la noticia de su jefe, sin estar seguro de si él sería capaz de hacer algo así teniendo en cuenta que no llevaba trabajando el tiempo suficiente en el club. Sí, lo habían contratado a la vez que Yamaguchi, y él hacía actuaciones en solitario desde su segunda semana, ¡pero es que este se había criado entre las paredes de la academia! Goshiki todavía era nuevo en esos tipos de baile sensuales y era debido a ello que únicamente había salido al escenario acompañado de Hana, de Kaori o del propio Yamaguchi. ¡Nunca solo!

—¿Estás...? —Titubeó, un poco nervioso, y agradeció que Yamaguchi le palmeara el muslo, buscando tranquilizarlo. —¿Estás seguro, Sugawara-san?

Suga asintió con la cabeza, con una confianza ciega en las habilidades de Goshiki, las cuales había perfeccionado en el tiempo que llevaba en el club.

—Pero dudo que nadie quiera que yo lo suba al escenario... —Continuó el niño, casi intentando que a su jefe se le disipara la idea de su cabeza. No era que no quisiera tener su espectáculo en solitario, sino que le parecía algo rápido. Quizás, si no fuera la noche de máscaras sino cualquier otro evento en el que no tuviera que interactuar con el público, pues no se opondría.

Tanaka, quien había ofrecido la última botella de agua a Akaashi, se giró hacia el bailarín tan pronto como la oración salió de su boca, levantando la palma de su mano con exageración mientras pedía el turno de palabra.

—Puedes subirme a mí —dijo, lo suficientemente rápido y alto como para llamar la atención de todo el grupo. Goshiki separó sus labios con sorpresa, observando al agente de seguridad en silencio a la vez que sentía como sus mejillas se enrojecían en cuanto más imaginaba la situación. Tanaka era un chico amable y divertido que siempre le hacía reír tanto como le ponía nervioso. Porque también era tan, pero tan guapo, que pocas veces podía no sentir el revuelto en la boca de su estómago cuando se quedaban mirando el uno al otro. Tanaka, entonces, consciente de los ojos de los demás, comenzó a balbucear. —Si quieres, no te estoy obligando, no tienes por qué. Yo solo...

—¡No me importa! —Goshiki le interrumpió, saltando de nuevo sobre su sitio y moviendo sin delicadeza sus manos, como si así explicara mejor el punto de su conversación. —O sea, no me importaría si tú estás bien con eso. Yo estoy bien con eso, así que...

Kyoutani resopló, observándolos con disgusto mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se escurriera sobre su silla, cruzándose brazos ante la obvia atracción que había entre esos dos. Se miraban con timidez y vergüenza como si fueran dos colegiales enamorados el uno del otro en cualquier película romántica. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan cursis? ¿No veían que, obviamente, se gustaban?

—Yo también estoy muy bien con la idea —suspiró Tanaka y Kyoutani rodó los ojos, sin creerse que tuviera estar presente en esa dichosa escena.

—Atsumu ensayó contigo el otro día y casi le echas la pota de la vergüenza —le recordó, frunciendo el ceño y buscando al mencionado con la mirada para que le corroborara la historia, a pesar de que todos habían sido testigos del suceso. Tanaka abrió su boca, recordando el incidente tan rápido como la sangre se instaló en sus pómulos.

—¡Pero eso fue porque no esperaba que bailara así!

—Casi me vomitas —rectificó Atsumu, señalándose a sí mismo con una mueca disgustada, entre divertido y molesto ante el suceso de la semana pasada. En realidad, había utilizado una nueva serie de movimientos mucho más extravagantes que a lo que estaban acostumbrados con la única intención de hacer molestar a Kageyama y, aunque no hubiera funcionado, porque su compañero no le había prestado ni el mínimo ápice de atención, no estaba decepcionado con cómo acabó el día. Consiguió que Tanaka se revolviera nervioso debajo de su cuerpo y se reiría del recuerdo hasta que su memoria lo olvidara por completo.

—El tipo de baile de Tsuto-kun es mucho más tranquilo que el de este idiota —Osamu suspiró, quejándose de su hermano, mientras se colocaba la cinta negra con la que mantenía su fleco bien recogido. Levantó su mirada hacia Suga para informarle a él directamente su opinión sobre el asunto. —No creo que a Tanaka le suponga ningún problema.

Yamaguchi asintió con efusividad y tarareó una afirmación, queriendo hacer lo imposible para que Goshiki pudiera bailar con Tanaka sobre el escenario. Suga se replanteó en silencio qué tan buena idea era que el chico de seguridad fuera la persona con la que su bailarín más novato se estrenaría en solitario. Sí que tenían buena química, notándose a distancia con el tipo de miradas que se lanzaban cada dos por tres y las cuales creían como idiotas que nadie se daba cuenta, el tipo de relación que se morían por tener. De hecho, estaba seguro de que por ello montarían un gran espectáculo. Pero lo que no le convencía era en los términos que quedarían después de todo lo que pasaría esa noche.

—Y, además... —La pequeña carcajada de Yamaguchi, quien miraba a Kyoutani con una mueca divertida, llamó su atención. —Mejor que Tsuto-kun baile con Tanaka-san que con Daichi-san, ¿verdad, Kyoutani-san?

Kyoutani frunció su ceño, observando a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados recordando que era debido al estúpido de Daishou que Yamaguchi sabía lo que había pasado aquel día. Le intentó lanzar una patada, entonces, que debido a la distancia que había entre sus cuerpos no tuvo ningún tipo de éxito, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los demás.

—¿Te has acostado con Daichi-san? —preguntó Atsumu, más sorprendido de lo que en realidad debería. Kyoutani, sin embargo, no desvió sus ojos de Yamaguchi, lanzándole una de esas tenebrosas miradas en las que le demandaba que cerrara el pico. Aunque este último había pasado demasiado tiempo con Tsukishima como para estar más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de observaciones.

—Daishou-san te lo puede contar con detalles —se burló.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de los chupetones que tienes en el cuello? —Kyoutani le advirtió, provocando que Yamaguchi levantara sus manos en señal de paz, rindiéndose sin tener con qué combatir contra su amenaza.

—Tampoco puede subir a Ushijima-san —se inmiscuyó Akaashi, retomando el punto original de la conversación. Miwa rodó los ojos, sintiendo que las relaciones personales de sus compañeros de trabajo se estaban convirtiendo en un tópico recurrente durante sus entrenamientos. Ella era demasiado mayor para los tontos problemas de universitarios enamorados que rondaban entre los otros bailarines.

—¿Podemos volver al ensayo ya? —Se quejó, agarrando el pelo de Kaori y haciéndole una nueva coleta, sin siquiera pedir permiso.

—Hana-kun está a punto de llegar, —le respondió Kaori, quien acababa de guardar su teléfono —mejor la esperamos, ¿no?

Miwa suspiró con cierta derrota.

—Espera, ¿vamos a hacer como que Kyouken no se ha follado a Daichi? —Cuestionó Atsumu, alzando sus manos e intentando llamar la atención del grupo, creyendo que era la única cosa realmente interesante de la que habían hablado en la hora que llevaban practicando las coreografías de esa noche. Kyoutani prometió en completo silencio que encontraría la manera de hacerle pagar a Yamaguchi haber confesado su secreto. Quizás a Daishou también, por no saber cómo mantener la boca cerrada. —¿Puedes...? No sé, ¿dejar de acostarte con la gente que conocemos?

Kyoutani estaba más que dispuesto a levantarse de la silla y darle un puñetazo en la nariz al estúpido de Atsumu. Dudaba que alguno de los presentes se dignara a pararle, de todos modos, y hasta estaba seguro de que Osamu agarraría por los hombros a su hermano para que este no pudiera escaparse. Y lo hubiera hecho, si no hubiera sido interrumpido por Hana, cuya pequeña figura acababa de entrar por las puertas del estudio con una repugnante sorpresa hacia la cual se dirigieron todos los pares de ojos del grupo de bailarines. El hombre que tenía los dedos enredados en la muñeca de la chica, arrastrándola como si fuera una niña a la que obligan a asistir al colegio, sonrió con diversión ante la atención recibida.

—Y hablando del rey de Roma... —Murmuró Atsumu, observando a Osamu entretenido, buscando que le respondiera a su mirada cómplice. Este le ignoró.

—Lo siento mucho, chicos, pero es que se ha empeñado en demostrar que puede conseguir un hueco sobre el escenario —explicó Hana, tirando su bolsa de entrenamiento junto a las demás y sacudiendo su brazo para que su mejor amigo la soltara de una vez por todas. Terushima había sido un tremendo grano en el trasero desde que descubrió que trabajaba en el Club Kusatta, descubriéndola por casualidad mientras seguía una pista dada por Tsukishima acerca de lo que Kyoutani se dedicaba a hacer en su tiempo libre. Empezó a acudir cada viernes y sábado y esto se volvió el único tema de conversación que habían tenido en las últimas semanas.

Al principio, Hana pensó que era debido a que Terushima le había echado el ojo a Kyoutani y que, como siempre ocurría cuando le daba por interesarse por alguien, no iba a parar hasta que este le hiciera caso. Él mismo lo había dicho. Que iba al Kusatta para molestar al bailarín, llamar su atención y que dejara de ignorarlo cuando se sentaba junto a él en las clases de la universidad que compartían. Suponía que una vez que estuviera hecho, su memoria olvidaría el asunto y su interés sería desviado a cualquier otra cosa. Así que lo que se esperaba esa mañana era a Terushima comiéndole la cabeza sobre el nuevo asunto en cuestión, no a su compañero de cuarto sirviéndole el desayuno y mirándole como si fuera un niño de siete años que por Navidad pide que adopten a un perrito, suplicándole por que le llevara con ella a la Academia Kageyama.

—Oh, por Dios —lloriqueó Miwa, a sabiendas de que la pausa del ensayo se iba a prolongar más de lo debido, sin creerse todavía que estuviera perdiendo el tiempo a causa de los problemas de los jóvenes de esos días. Su hermano, quien estaba de pie junto a Suga con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, casi pareciendo más autoritario que el propio jefe, dijo lo que ella pensaba.

—Estamos completos —afirmó. Ya eran diez los bailarines que ocupaban el escenario del Club Kusatta y, realmente, no buscaban una nueva incorporación al equipo. —Si lo que quieres son clases, Hinata y yo las damos los martes y los jueves, de siete a...

—¡No! —Exclamó, interrumpiendo la información que probablemente después le pediría que repitiera y, entonces, se acercó a Suga, coronando su expresión con el rostro más serio que alguna vez uno de los presentes hubiera visto en él. —Lo que quiero es trabajar con ustedes, como un bailarín, en el Kusatta.

Kyoutani soltó una carcajada cargada de burla y sarcasmo, como si Terushima acabara de decir la tontería más grande del universo, convencido casi al cien por cien de que el chico no tenía ni idea de qué era en lo que se metía.

—Imposible. No tienes lo que hay que tener.

Terushima levantó la mano, observándole de reojo y se relamió los labios con tranquilidad, más que acostumbrado a los comentarios abusivos de su compañero de clase. Le parecía una locura que hubieran estado más de dos años tomando las mismas clases en la universidad y no fuera hasta que se chocó con él en la cafetería que llamó su atención. ¿Hacia dónde había estado mirando todo ese tiempo? Cinco meses después de haberse presentado tras su infortuito accidente durante el almuerzo, Kyoutani se había convertido en una de las personas que conformaban su círculo de confianza.

—¿Qué has dicho? Perdón, solo soy capaz de escuchar "Más fuerte, Yuuji, joder" de anoche —se rio, fingiendo con muy mala gana la voz de Kyoutani, la cual había grabado en su memoria la noche anterior. El chico se avergonzó con cierta rapidez y ni siquiera tuvo que pensar demasiado en lanzar la botella de agua, medio vacía, la cual Terushima supo esquivar con facilidad. Atsumu y Osamu ahora sí que compartieron la sonrisilla divertida, a la vez que Akaashi suspiraba con desgana.

—Casi olvidaba eso —levantó el índice Suga, frunciendo su ceño y observando con cierta desaprobación a su bailarín. —Ukai-san me manda a recordaros que el Kusatta ni es un prostíbulo, ni es un hotel.

Kyoutani se deslizó en su asiento, sin poder estar más avergonzado de lo que ya se encontraba. Terushima, sin embargo, le sonrió orgulloso a sabiendas de que había ganado esa disputa. ¡Él era el jefe en ello! Era un pequeño juego que él mismo había creado y si su amigo se acercaba, mejor que lo hiciera para jugar.

—Y tú, Terushima-san, si quieres trabajar aquí, debes de demostrar qué es lo que puedes hacer —aclaró el jefe. Terushima abrió sus ojos con cierta sorpresa, sin creerse que hubiera aceptado su petición tan rápido, guardándose el monólogo que había preparado para más tarde si es que le era necesario. Pegó un salto desde su sitio hasta los brazos de Suga, acomodando sus palmas en sus hombros y brincando a su alrededor como un perro contento. Osamu frunció su ceño. Cuánta energía.

—¡Gracias, Suga-san! ¡Ponme una canción y te lo enseño ahora mismo!

Suga le hizo un gesto a Tanaka para que lo llevara al radiocasete para elegir la música que quería bailar y, entonces, Miwa llamó le agarró de la muñeca, tirando de él hacia abajo mientras mostraba su desaprobación con el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que estás cometiendo un error, Suga-chan —se quejó. El chico, sin embargo, movió su mano con un deje desinteresado, pensando en que simplemente ver la prueba de Terushima no le haría ningún mal a nadie. Kaori chasqueó su lengua.

—No te preocupes, Miwa-san, Teru-kun es un buen chico —aseguró. Miwa frunció su ceño sin estar convencida.

—No la escuches —se metió Kyoutani, un tanto molesto y mirando con desconfianza a la morena. —El gilipollas de Terushima le invitó a cenar el otro día y ahora todos estos le adoran.

—Nos compró pizza —reconoció Goshiki. Miwa volvió a rodar los ojos. Pizza. Obviamente.

Terushima comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo, instalándose a un lado del tubo de pole que se encontraba más cerca del espejo, únicamente para poder mirarse en él mientras bailaba. No había tenido tiempo alguno para preparar una coreografía debido a que se había levantado esa misma mañana con el impulso de trabajar en el club junto a Kyoutani y Hana, ni tampoco había escuchado la canción las veces suficiente como para recordar su ritmo, pero tenía confianza en sí mismo y en sus movimientos, así que solo debía de preocuparse en pasárselo bien mientras lo intentaba.

—¡Buena suerte, Teru-kun! —Exclamó Kaori, levantando los pulgares en señal de apoyo. Terushima se quitó la camiseta, entonces, y le tiró un beso a la chica.

La nueva melodía rebotó en las paredes del estudio, entrando en la cabeza de Terushima tan rápido como un subidón de adrenalina ante las peligrosas situaciones en las que se metía con frecuencia, y no puso ningún tipo de resistencia cuando notó cómo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, buscando el control de sus movimientos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no bailaba frente a una multitud de esa manera que un ápice de temor cruzó su mente durante los pocos segundos en los que tardó en pillar el ritmo de la canción. Olvidó ese tipo de pensamiento tan pronto como apareció, entonces, asegurándose a sí mismo que él era quien mandaba en ese lugar. Que no estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Que era su hora de brillar y que esa negativa creencia podía salir ahora mismo de su cabeza, porque ese era su momento.

Flexionó sus rodillas, arqueando su espalda hacia delante y haciendo chocar su trasero con la superficie de acero. Se dio cuenta de que, quizás, sus vaqueros no habían sido la mejor decisión de vestuario para demostrar cuán bueno era en acción, viéndose imposibilitado debido a ellos tan rápido como comenzó a bailar. Intentó ignorarlo, siguiendo el ritmo de la música con fuertes y brutales inclinaciones de cadera, que danzaban a la vez que su barbilla se movía hacia el lado contrario.

Se giró hacia el tubo tan pronto como la letra sonó, rodeando la circunferencia entre sus dedos con sus dos manos por encima de la altura de su cabeza, girando su cadera de un lado a otro antes de enredar sus piernas en el acero. Trepó por el palo hasta encontrarse colgando de él y repitió su movimiento de cadera, entonces, subiendo un poco más y permitiendo que sus pies colgaran en el aire. Hizo presión en sus bíceps, aguantando la postura mientras molía hacia delante con el gesto naciendo desde su torso, y escuchó a Yamaguchi animarle.

Enrolló su pierna derecha al tubo y se sujetó gracias a este, inclinando su espalda hacia atrás en un flujo que buscaba seguir el compás divertido de la canción. Permitió que su cuerpo se deslizara en el palo hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, y sonrió, un tanto contento, cuando escuchó el grito ahogado de Kaori desde detrás de él, seguramente preocupada por el paso. Observó su reflejo por encima de su hombro, extendiéndose sobre la madera del piso y empezando a caminar con la punta de sus dedos hacia el grupo de bailarines.

Llevó su índice a su sien, girándolo en círculos irregulares, agradeciendo el saber el inglés suficiente como para entender la letra, coordinándolo con el meneo de su trasero. Sonríe a Kyoutani con cierta arrogancia, un deje burlón dejándose ver en sus ojos, pícaro ante la situación que presentaba, y este rodó sus ojos, como si no le importara nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Terushima se puso de pie antes de que el estribillo comenzara y se acercó al palo con rapidez, arremetiendo contra él cuando empieza, preguntándose si a Kyoutani le llegaba algún espontáneo recuerdo del tiempo que pasaron encerrados en la habitación Azul. Volvió a subir por el acero, aunque esta vez con la ayuda de todas sus extremidades y, de nuevo, se arrepintió de utilizar aquellos vaqueros. Dio una pirueta como pudo, metiéndose entre el hueco de sus brazos con dificultad, y esperó que Suga también les echara la culpa a los malditos pantalones.

Kaori se unió a los vítores de Yamaguchi, aplaudiendo al compás de la música, apoyando de la única manera que podían a su amigo. Terushima cayó al suelo de un salto limpio, con sus piernas juntas y el flequillo pegado a su frente. Decidió que su trabajo con el tubo de pole estaba más que hecho, caminando hacia su audiencia con un paso sensual y provocador, de esos a los que cada uno de los presentes se encontraba más que acostumbrado. Se acercó a Miwa, entonces, agarrándose a cada lado del asiento de su silla y moviendo su cadera deliberadamente cerca del rostro de Kaori, quien estaba sentada en el suelo. Esta abrió los ojos sorprendida con un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, más palmeó los muslos del chico siguiéndole el juego.

Su confianza estaba por los cielos, y no había nada de malo en ello.

Terushima caminó hasta Kyoutani, acercándose por detrás y acariciando con delicadeza su torso. Por su rostro avergonzado, estaba completamente seguro de que los destellos de la noche anterior habían comenzado a iluminarle, así que volvió a sonreír, coronándose como vencedor en esa segunda silenciosa disputa. Dejó que su espalda se arqueara sobre su hombro, mirándolo desde abajo con sorna, y ni siquiera le pidió que lo agarrara cuando de un simple empujón dio una voltereta sobre su cuerpo, acabando con las rodillas clavadas en el suelo y el rostro a centímetros de su entrepierna.

—Gilipollas —le murmuró Kyoutani. Terushima sacó su lengua, juguetón, haciendo una nueva voltereta hacia atrás alejándose de su amigo. Supuso que la canción estaba a punto de terminar, así que gateó hacia Hana y le sonrió cuando con simplemente mirarla, la chica estiró sus piernas y permitió que su mejor amigo se sentara sobre su regazo. Inclinó su espalda hacia atrás, sujetándose en las rodillas de ella, a la vez que meneaba su cadera tal y como lo había hecho en el tubo minutos atrás, moliendo con fuerza y brutalidad. Era fácil. Solo tenía que hacer como si estuviera tirándose a alguien e imaginarlo así no le suponía ningún problema.

La canción terminó, entonces, con Terushima sobre Hana, un tanto sofocado, mientras le sonreía a Suga con sus dedos índice y corazón abiertos, realmente orgulloso de su pequeña actuación. Hana le acarició los hombros, susurrándole que lo había hecho bastante bien, y el chico se separó de su mejor amiga, agradeciéndole por soportarlo tanto como lo hace.

—¿Se supone que eso debía de ser bueno? —Se quejó, por quejarse, Kyoutani. Él ya sabía que su amigo bailaba medianamente bien debido a que lo había escuchado salir de su boca en una de esas conversaciones en las que luchaba por ignorarlo, más nunca habría pensado que lo haría... Tan bien. Estaba sorprendido y, si hubiera sido otra persona, no le hubiera importado ni un mínimo que se volviera parte del equipo. Pero era Terushima, el idiota de Terushima, con el que se había acostado la noche anterior. El que no mantendría su dichosa boca cerrada al lado de Daichi.

—A mi me ha gustado —confesó Atsumu, aprobando el baile de Terushima. Osamu tarareó, estando de acuerdo con su hermano. No era su estilo, sin embargo, debido a que los gemelos preferían más un baile lento que uno tan enérgico como el del rubio. A ellos le iba más la historia del provocamiento y les gustaba más tomarse su tiempo sobre el escenario.

—Sí, no lo hace nada mal.

—¡Yuuji-kun, no sabía que bailaras tan bien! —Exclamó Kaori, acercándose a su amigo con rapidez y colgándose de su hombro sin reparo alguno. Ella había sido una de las personas con las que más confianza había cogido el chico en las últimas semanas que llevaba visitando el club, habiéndole contado cada uno de los problemas que había tenido con Hanamaki.

—Pero es a Sugawara-san a quién le tiene que gustar o no —recordó Akaashi. Kageyama asintió con la cabeza, mirando de reojo a su jefe, quien con los brazos cruzados se pasaba los dedos por la barbilla, pensando en qué decisión tomar. Terushima no parecía un mal chico, además de que era un buen bailarín. Aún así, debía mantener una conversación con Ukai acerca de ello.

—Estás dentro siempre que puedas prepararte para un dueto esta noche —tarareó Suga, agradeciendo que Kaori mantuviera agarrado a Terushima, quien otra vez había empezado a saltar. Levantó su índice, con una sonrisa agradable que ocultaba a la perfección la amenaza que había entre sus palabras. —Si lo haces mal, estás fuera.

—¡Lo haré bien! ¡Esto va a ser tan divertido! —Gritó contento, abrazando la cabeza de Kaori como si fuera un osito de peluche. Goshiki levantó su mano con cierta confusión.

—¿Va a ser mi pareja?

Tanaka alzó la mirada y todos, menos el mismísimo Goshiki, fueron capaces de escuchar su suspiro aliviado cuando Suga negó con la cabeza.

—Tú hazlo con Tanaka y que Terushima-san lo haga con Kao-chan o Tsumu-kun —explicó. Goshiki asintió con la cabeza y Yamaguchi acarició su espalda, con la esperanza de que su relación con el chico de seguridad cambiara a partir de esa noche. Kaori se unió, un tanto emocionada, a los saltos de Terushima.

—Esto va a acabar mal... —Volvió a quejarse Kyoutani, sin creerse que ahora tendría que verse obligado a trabajar junto al maldito chico. Terushima levantó su mirada de Kaori para mirar a nadie en general, mientras fruncía su ceño en una muy mala fingida confusión.

—¿Nadie más escucha el "Azótame, Yuuji, más fuerte"?

—¡¡Nunca dije eso, gilipollas!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Todos los bailarines han sido descubiertos: Tobio, Miwa, Hana, Kaori, Tadashi, Atsumu, Osamu, Tsutomu, Keiji, Kentarou y la nueva incorporación, aka Yuuji. ¿Qué os parece? Yo estoy que pongo el cuello para que me lo aplasten con sus plataformas, no os miento.
> 
> Kyoutani y Terushima era algo que debía de meter junto sí o sí. Me parece tan hot tenerlos con algún tipo de relación romántica/sexual xD. Y la amistad de Teru con Kaori y Hana es y será lo mejor del mundo, lo adelanto desde ya.
> 
> Del uno al diez, he de decir que me parece un cien lo difícil que es escribir a una persona bailar. Es raro porque lo visualizo perfectamente en mi cabeza pero no sé cómo ponerlo en palabras. Supongo que esto va como lo 
> 
> Como habéis podido deducir, esto ocurre en la mañana del sábado antes de la noche de máscaras, por lo que va antes de "slow down", pero después de "the night is still young" y "promiscuous". Yo creo que la línea temporal por ahora es bastante sencilla, pero si tenéis alguna duda siempre podéis preguntarla, porque en el futuro se vuelve un poco más lío xD.
> 
> Creo que no tengo nada que decir, la verdad, así que me despido aquí. Muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia, y por todo en general. Espero que os esté gustando tanto como a moi. Un besazo muy grande para todos ustedes y i wish que la vida os esté tratando good. Thanks you <3


	7. in for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [in for it](https://youtu.be/e-G1Rf4wZPA)
> 
> Se recomienda encarecidamente escuchar el capítulo con la canción. Podéis hacerlo sin. También la podéis poner solo cuando comience el baile. Podéis hacer lo que queráis.

No era del tipo de persona que se enfadaba con facilidad, de hecho, muchos decían que tenía tanta paciencia como un santo. Llevaba toda su vida entrenándola casi sin darse cuenta gracias a las incontables situaciones en la que la vida le había puesto problemas. Se había criado como el único hijo de unos padres fanáticos de la religión que habían planeado cada segundo de su existencia desde incluso antes de que naciera, así que los veinte años que llevaba vagando por la Tierra se habían basado en permanecer callado mientras otros le obligaban a hacer cosas que, en realidad, no quería.

Además, le había ocurrido lo mismo con su grupo de amigos. Había vivido toda su adolescencia siendo la figura de responsabilidad de su círculo más íntimo, el que debía de sacarles de la cabeza las absurdas ideas que -casi siempre Bokuto, muchas otras Kuroo- tenía, solucionarles los problemas que acababan formando y, cuando la edad de tomar alcohol por diversión llegó, también fue su papel el de soportar a los jóvenes, borrachos, cabezotas y sentimentales que tenía como colegas.

Aún así, habían sido pocas las veces que se había molestado de verdad con algo que alguien hacía. Incluso había sido un bebé tranquilo y sereno que apenas montaba ningún berrinche, y su madre hubiera sido la envidia de las familias del AMPA si alguna vez hubiera aparecido en una de sus reuniones. Los profesores le adoraban y había sido votado por sus compañeros de clase como el favorito durante sus tres años de secundaria.

Akaashi siempre había sido el hijo perfecto, el mejor de los amigos y el alumno ideal.

Sin embargo, parecía no cumplir con todos los imaginarios requisitos que se necesitaban para convertirse en, también, el excelente amante. No, al menos, de la persona que quería, de la que estaba interesado. Y el asunto le enfadaba tanto que apenas era capaz de reconocerse a sí mismo cuando se miraba en el espejo y su reflejo le observaba con una desesperación que nunca había visto en sus propios ojos.

Le molestaba como nunca nada lo había hecho que se le tratara como el idiota que no era. Tenía tan claro como el agua que cae de un manantial que sus sentimientos hacia Ushijima eran mucho más que recíprocos. Los compartían como si fuera una única emoción que los atraía como dos polos opuestos de un imán, como el hilo rojo e invisible que unía sus meñiques y los guiaba hacia el otro ignorando la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Lo sabía, estaba convencido de que la pupila del chico se dilataba debido a que él se encontraba cerca, que se relamía sus labios únicamente cuando mantenían una conversación cara a cara, y que tensaba sus hombros con cierta rigidez al sentir su toque casual sobre su piel.

A Akaashi no le importaba en absoluto porque a él le ocurría lo mismo. Lo que le enfadaba era que Ushijima se empeñara en ocultarlo como si el que su complexión ardiera al estar juntos no significara nada.

Ushijima era el idiota. El cabezota que se empeñaba en construir una barrera a su alrededor que no le permitía a Akaashi acercarse. Que no dejaba que se tocaran a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseaban. Que ambos lo hacían. Se encerraba dentro de su propio mundo y se obligaba a creer que una relación entre los dos era imposible. No podía ocurrir nada que los involucrara y el simple pensamiento de ello era inimaginable.

—¿Quieres otra? —Preguntó el camarero. Le quitó el vaso a Akaashi de la mano, vaciando los hielos que comenzaban a derretirse, sin líquido alguno que enfriar. Tanteó la boquilla de la botella abierta cerca del borde del vidrio, observando al bailarín con ceja alzada, esperando su respuesta. Este le miró y asintió con cierta resignación, como si beber en ese instante fuera más una autoimpuesta necesidad que un simple estimulante. Suna accedió, entonces, entregándole un nuevo contenido.—Así que… Ushiwaka-san de nuevo, ¿no?

Suna intentó, buscando entender la repentina actitud demacrada de uno de los mejores empleados del Club Kusatta, un tanto sorprendido por ello. Akaashi siempre había sido un hombre serio, educado y sereno que miraba a todos como si no le importara nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Nada que no fuera, obviamente, el agente de seguridad.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Suna-san —desvió la atención. Bebió el líquido de su vaso de un trago sin importarle que el hielo fresco chocara con sus paletas, utilizándolo como una excusa para no continuar con el hilo de la conversación. La banda Guessing Monsta estaba a punto de terminar su actuación y, en realidad, estaba tardando en ir a su camerino y retocarse antes de salir al escenario. Sin embargo, se dijo a sí mismo que estaba completamente preparado y que un par de copas no le sentaría mal. Suna se preguntó si estaba, de verdad, intentando negarle a él la extraña relación que mantenía con Ushijima.

No era como si mantuvieran en secreto lo que hacían, o más bien, deseaban hacer.

—Lo que tú digas —se rindió, soltando un suspiro. Levantó su barbilla, señalando con cierto desinterés lo que fuera que se estuviera moviendo detrás de Akaashi y recogió sin ni siquiera echarle ni un vistazo la bebida vacía de su amigo. —Supongo que no te interesa el que acabe de salir de su guarida en el sótano, ¿no?

Akaashi se giró con rapidez para comprobar si era cierta la información que Suna le brindaba y, cuando notó que efectivamente era la enorme figura de Ushijima la que caminaba a través del club hasta la puerta que llevaba a los camerinos, le faltaron segundos para levantarse de la silla, sacudir su deshilachada falda y andar bajo las escandalosas luces rojas hasta el letrero que, alto y claro, prohibía su paso. Llevaba su quinta copa y, llegado a ese punto, estaba dispuesto a ir a por todas. Era su oportunidad para que la dichosa conversación que debía de tener con Ushijima y que el chico había esquivado desde que comenzó su relación se convirtiera en una realidad.

Lo pilló en la entrada del pasillo, con sus brazos cruzados, estoico, divagando sus desinteresados ojos hacia él. Ahí estaba, la pupila que le observaba de arriba abajo, de sus tacones negros a su chaleco de cuero pasando por la eterna longitud de sus piernas adornadas con las medias de rejilla. Akaashi no quería aguantar ni un segundo más de esa mentira, así que no se lo pensó cuándo se dirigió hacia él haciendo resonar sus plataformas, y lo empujó contra la pared con una brutalidad poco vista en su persona.

—Vamos a hacerlo —dijo, como si con ello explicara cada uno de sus pensamientos. Ushijima frunció su ceño, su espalda apoyada en la pared se tensó con molestia ante el asalto, y no entendió a lo que el bailarín se refería. Akaashi colocó sus palmas a cada lado de los hombros del contrario y lo retuvo interponiendo la rodilla entre sus piernas. Tenía la fuerza suficiente como para apartarse de él sin cansarse ni un ápice y, sin embargo, todavía no lo había hecho.

—¿El qué?

Akaashi llevó sus manos a la camiseta negra de Ushijima, en la que se leía su nombre y la palabra “seguridad” en letras blancas, y enredó sus dedos en la tela con la intención de pegar aún más sus cuerpos. Su aliento cayó, directamente, en el rostro del contrario y el olor a alcohol solo le confirmó que el bailarín, de hecho, no se encontraba dentro de sus sentidos.

—Me deseas —explicó Akaashi. Sus cejas se unieron en una y entrecerró sus ojos, todavía manteniendo como podía su expresión serena, casi ignorando que parecía que estaban a punto de comenzar una pelea. —Y yo te deseo. Así que vamos a hacerlo.

—Estoy trabajando, Akaashi-san —le respondió Ushijima, intentando hacerse a un lado, fracasando en ello a causa del agarre del contrario. Soltó un suspiro y le echó un rápido vistazo a la pared, por la cual, en cualquier momento, podría entrar algún otro bailarín. Él ni siquiera debía de estar ahí, en primer lugar, solo había salido del cuarto de cámaras debido a que Nishinoya le había pedido que le relevara durante algunos minutos.

—Yo también —le susurró, tan bajo que si no hubiera sido por la poca distancia a la que se encontraban sus rostros no podría haber escuchado. La voz de Semi se escuchaba con mucha más fuerza debido a la acústica de aquel túnel. Agarró una de las manos de Ushijima, entonces, y la llevó a su cadera, acariciando su hueso con ella, buscando con desespero comenzar lo que quería.

Él sabía lo que a Ushijima le gustaba. Lo habían hablado mil y una vez durante los meses en los que llevaban conociéndose, en esas noches de entre semana en la que le mensajeaba y se quedaban tonteando hasta la entrada de la madrugada, enviándose fotos y terminando en una llamada en la que se aseguraban cuánto se deseaban. Presionó la rodilla en su ingle, agradeciendo la influencia de los tacones debido a que el hombre era mucho más alto que él.

—Vamos, siempre que estés dispuesto a follarme… —Intentó alcanzar la boca del contrario para murmurar sobre sus labios, pero este alzó su mentón, obligando a que su caliente aliento chocara con su garganta. Akaashi volvió a fruncir el ceño. —Estoy dentro para ello.

Ushijima, como siempre hacía, soltó un gruñido y supuso que el juego de Akaashi ya había sido suficiente. Se apartó de él, caminando hacia la pared contraria y alejándose todo lo que podía de la calidez del bailarín.

—No desperdicies mi tiempo —se quejó. Akaashi abrió sus labios, ofendido. Pensaba que no podía estar más enfadado de lo que ya se encontraba, pero ahora que Ushijima había soltado ese comentario, se dio cuenta de que todavía quedaba un huevo vacío en su pecho esperando a ser llenado con rabia y molestia. —Pensé que ya te lo había dicho.

No entendía qué era lo que ocurría con Ushijima. Primero se pasaban fotografías durante las noches, se llamaban cuando el sol no los veía, se prometían hacerse cosas con las que fantaseaba por días y, luego, en persona, huía de él como si fuera una rata de alcantarilla que traía consigo la Peste.

—¿Por qué siempre estás poniendo excusas? —Gimió con angustia. Akaashi no solía perder la compostura de esa manera, pero tampoco le era frecuente enfadarse. La culpa continuaba siendo de Ushijima quien era la única persona que realmente le sacaba de sus casillas. Ni siquiera Bokuto y Kuroo en sus días más tontos eran tan irritantes como el agente de seguridad. Entonces, lo volvió a empujar, esta vez con mucha más molestia. ¿Por qué sus acciones no se coordinaban con lo que soltaba su boca? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerle perder la cabeza? —Sé que estás tan dispuesto como yo.

El hombre se quedó en silencio, coincidiendo con el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Atsumu entró al pasillo con una ceja elevada, elevando sus palmas casi lavándose las manos con el asunto, ignorando lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo y caminando a un lado como si no estuvieran presentes. Desapareció por la dirección contraria y ninguno de los dos apartaron su mirada de la espalda del bailarín hasta que, en realidad, no hubo rastro de él.

Akaashi observó a Ushijima, quien no decía ni tampoco hacía nada y, con un agotado jadeo, soltó el agarre que le mantenía y dio un paso hacia atrás. ¿Por qué siempre le hacía lo mismo? Las mismas excusas, la misma cara de molestia, los mismos acercamientos a las tantas de la noche. Se alejó de él, entonces, andando hacia el escenario sin soltar ningún otro comentario. ¡Estaba tan ofendido! Era un completo idiota.

—¿Todo se encuentra bien, Sora-chan? —preguntó Suga cuando lo notó a su lado, un tanto preocupado por la mala cara que le traía su bailarín. La banda acababa de terminar y los tres chicos recogían sus cosas para dejar el hueco libre suficiente para la actuación de Akaashi. Este asintió con la cabeza, colocándose el chaleco y observando a su jefe como si los últimos minutos de su vida no hubieran existido. —¿Estás así por Wakatoshi-san?

—No —ladró, provocando que Suga saltara en su sitio, sorprendido ante su actitud. —¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que es por él?

¿Tan mal se encontraban las cosas en el paraíso que habían creado esos dos como para que Akaashi se comportara así?

—Joō-chan puede actuar por ti si te encuentras mal —intentó.

Akaashi soltó un suspiro. Ahora era él quien se comportaba como un idiota, pero no podía controlarlo. Buscó tranquilizarse, entonces, cerrando sus ojos a la vez que Takeda salía al escenario para presentar la próxima actuación de la noche, la cual él encabezaría. Sacudió sus brazos y ladeó su mentón de un lado a otro, negando la proposición de su jefe.

—No. Estoy bien. Lo siento, Sugawara-san —se disculpó. Suga le sonrió, descansando la palma de su mano sobre el hombro ajeno, acariciando con cariño la piel que su descarada ropa dejaba a la vista. Le aseguró que no había ningún problema y que, a pesar de su sorpresa inicial, era normal tener días en los que uno creía que no podía con el mundo. El bailarín asintió, sin estar del todo seguro de lo que se refería el mayor. Él podía con el mundo. Con lo que no podía era con Ushijima.

—Buena suerte, Sora-chan —le guiñó el ojo, empujándolo con suavidad después de que Takeda le hubiera nombrado sobre la tarima. Las luces se apagaron, entonces, indicando al hombre que era la hora de su espectáculo, y este caminó hacia el tubo de pole que había en medio, con la música comenzando a inundar sus sentidos. Los bombillos rojos ajustaban su figura y el público enmudeció ante su salida, como era costumbre. Akaashi era uno de los bailarines que más tiempo llevaba trabajando en el Kusatta y, junto a Miwa y la reciente aparición de Yamaguchi, era uno de los más populares.

Muchas veces no entendía el por qué era así. Miwa, Kaori y Hana eran mil veces más bonitas que él. Tenían una recatada y pequeña figura diminuta que cautivaba a cualquier tipo de multitud que se meciera en las sillas del club. Sus rostros eran finos y sus pieles tan suaves y brillantes que casi parecían etéreas. Eran mismísimos ángeles que habían descendido del cielo para cuidar a todos aquellos seres que tanteaban entre la delgada línea del pecado. Incluso Yamaguchi entraba en ese grupo. Este chico tenía la cara de un santo, con las pecas esparcidas por cada lugar de su cuerpo, advirtiendo que, de hecho, no formaba parte de ese universo.

Akaashi estaba seguro de que si hubiera sido algunos de ellos los interesados en Ushijima, el hombre no hubiera dado tanto problema. Él era demasiado alto, demasiado delgado, demasiado… Obsceno.

Era debido a ello que sus bailes cautivaban a tantos ojos. La forma en la que se movía alrededor del tubo era como una manzana roja y encantadora que pedía en agonizantes gritos que se le diera un mordisco. Él era un demonio que inducía al pecado con la manera en la que sus piernas se enredaban en el acero y su acentuada cintura balanceaba en círculos irregulares. Con la manera en la que parecía que flotaba sobre el escenario con una familiaridad que nunca sería capaz de olvidar. O con la manera en la que su mirada, con sus cansados párpados, divagaba ante las decenas de personas que se encontraban cautivados con su baile.

Él estaba podrido. 

Ushijima no solía verlo. Cualquier otro día, él se encerraría en el cuarto de las cámaras cuando su jornada laboral hubiera empezado y no saldría de allí hasta que el reloj diera las tres de la madrugada. Akaashi no estaba acostumbrado a que el hombre estuviera en la planta superior, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que apenas suponía alguna diferencia. Caminó a sus anchas hasta la cortina que separaba el pasillo de colores sin echarle ni un simple vistazo, como si el que estuviera ahí, bailando con todo lo que tenía, demostrando cuánto le deseaba, no tuviera ni un mínimo de importancia.

Aunque después le buscara a las tantas de la noche, él negaría al día siguiente la atracción que les cautivaba. Siempre decía que no. Siempre hacía lo mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Así que... Akaashi... Ushijima... This is so hot. Okay, esto vendría pasando antes de "all the good girls go to hell" y después de "beast". Ocurre en la noche del sábado rockero, aunque creo que lo he dejado claro con el atuendo de Akaashi. Literalmente no me lo saco de la cabeza con su chalequito tipo corset ajustado de cuero negro.
> 
> Yo este debería haberlo subido con el de "confident", pero me he tirado toda la tarde jugando al Among Us, así que aquí se ha quedado la cosa. Debería de dejar de perder el tiempo y centrarme en el fic, que ahora me empieza la uni y también me tengo que sacar el carnet de conducir, y yo ya estoy viendo que no me va a dar tiempo. Odio tanto ser adulta, quiero volver al instituto y preocuparme únicamente por cómo copiarme en inglés :(.
> 
> En fin, ¿de quién creéis que será el próximo capítulo? Aparece un shippeo salvaje ;), just saying. Oh, ¿tenéis alguna canción en mente que os pegue para una parte? Tengo como treinta y pico borradores, pero nunca vienen mal sugerencias.
> 
> Creo que este capítulo ha quedado peor de lo que imaginaba. Le estoy haciendo un bullying increíble al bebote de Akaashi, no me están gustando nada sus partes y lo siento mucho por ello. De verdad, tengo que sacar al Yams de mi mente, porque no es nada sano.
> 
> Me las piro ya, que soy muy pesada. En la próxima update ya os como más la cabeza con mi vida y con el precioso universo de este libro. Muchísimas gracias por leer, pero de verdad de la buena, I am so happy. Os mando un beso gigante a todxs y espero que estéis de puta madre.
> 
> Otro beso! <3


End file.
